Pokemon Titanium
by bryf963
Summary: I'm 6 chapers in and going. Pm for OC app. Orphan since the age of 6, Titan, has always kept his training secret and has never battled any one in school but once the yearly Kinzoku Tournament starts he is forced by a participant in his class to battle under the condition that the winner get to be in the tournament. What will happen on this teenager's journey to greatness
1. OC's

So with this story it can have a lot of involvement pm me if you have an OC, I will usually respond to all pms so don't hesitate if you have any questions, important sections are **bolded. Read in Black on white Contrast(text).**

**Rules:**

Characters and pokemon can and will die

Its T-M rated

**Don't critize the format,because 9 times out of 10 I already know some of you don't really like it and I'm sorry.**

Ignore this if you don't care but I I'm doing the story like an episode and a game so I put in [ ] the name of songs I think would go good there.

Pokemon Opening: B.o.B – Play For Keeps

Middle: Ludacris – Beast Mode

Ending: T-Pain ft. Bun B &amp; Big K.R.I.T – The King

And heads up I put a trailer in here just to give you an idea of how much of both is in there so get [Kid Ink – Hear Them Talk Instrumental], which can be found on youtube.

**OC example:**

**Name**: Titanium "Titan" Yamazaki

**Role**: Protagonist (Adding 1 more protagonist(preferably female) which possibly means more involvement from the pro submitters)

**Age**: 16 (16 and up but I make exceptions depending on their story)

**Resides**: Kaishi Town of the Kinzoku (Kin zo ku) Region

**School or Group(put villain on here too,**like always we have to team rocket shit lol): Kaishi Academy

**Personality**: Chill (relaxed), somewhat lazy, considered by others as "smoove", reluctant to battle but becomes competitive when battling and is known for being reckless

**Story:** Orphan since the age of 6, Titan, has always kept his training secret and has never battled any one in school but once the yearly Kinzoku Tournament starts he is forced by a participant in his class to battle under the condition that the winner get to be in the tournament.

Quotes (to help me get them down perfectly):

Hey

Whats up?

Hmmmm(curious)

I rather not

I hate losing so I have to keep winning, right?

Sorry, think I took a wrong turn (When in an enemy ambush or gets caught)

Its whatever (When he's about to be faced with an seemly unsolvable problem)

Game (I win)

Shit (About to be defeated or pokemon faints)

Fuck! (Loses)

Theme:

Battle Theme (optional, any genre accepted but it has to be findable at least on youtube): Mine can be found on YouTube unless you trying to download

Lloyd Banks - Love me in the hood Instrumental (Vs Trainers I created)

Masspike Miles ft. Yo Gotti – Here we go (Vs Trainers I created)

Future – Commas instrumental (Wild Pokemon)

Pusha T, Raekwon, Joell Ortiz – Tick tock Instrumental (Gym Leaders, for YouTube just put in Tick tock Instrumental)

Fabolous - Y'all Don't Hear Me Tho instrumental (Boss battles)

Meek Mill – Lean With it (Training)

Don Trip – Whippin (Evolution)

Crooked I - Drum Murder ft. HorseShoe G.A.N.G. (Mega Evolution that changes up the music already playing)

**Appearance:**

Skin: Tan

Hair: Short black

Height: 5'7

Build: slightly average with muscle

**Outfit:**

Gray Snapback cap with black brim and strap

Gray varsity jacket with a black hood and the letter T on the top left of the jacket

Black T shirt

Black Pants

Gray Poke sneakers (Gray basketball sneakers, with black stripes and a black poke ball on the side, like Nike sneakers)

Black trunks when swimming

Weapon (I have to approve): Wooden sword that blocks most pokemons attacks (Hard to have remade)

**Strengths &amp; weaknesses as a person**: Athletic, Adaptable, &amp; instinctual, Titan is well rounded as a person that is somewhat skillful in fighting but excels at swords play, his main weaknesses is he does without thinking and he only plans out things when he really has to causing him to lose or almost lose battles.

**S &amp;W as a trainer**: As a trainer his pokemon are an extension of him but even stronger and take out opponents fast, his main weakness as that his pokemons' moves cause extreme fatigue at times making it more difficult to win depending on opponent or how many battles they been in with no rest.

**Pokemon**

Restrictions Main Characters, gym leaders, main villains and main support characters

8 regular pokemon(All except side characters or non-reoccurring characters, may change later)

**1 legendary and 1 Hack** (I get to decide whether or not to let your character get them and Rayqauza's off limits)

**Whats a hack?** To me its 1 real pokemon that were one of a kind in pokemon hacks (surfing Pikachu, ghost dark type charmander, evee with all forms,etc)

**Moves restriction**: Gets up to 8 moves and one of pokemon can have a unique move* You can't change your moves unless your pokemon is regularly evolvling

Example of when quilava evolves and levels up:

*Typhlosion (Rest of the moves are learned through battles or time skips)

Sunny day

Eruption (As fatigue sets in the move gets weaker)

Blast Burn

*Flame Blade-A blade of flame (His to go move that uses the least energy to most energy depending fatigue, learned through training)

Wild Charge

Giga Impact

Earthquake

Strength

**Make sure to put the Starting Evolution, **which is the pokemon's evolution when you caught them, Include the moves (S.S. means that you "Start the Series with them":

(S.S.)*Quilava "Blaze" (Flamethrower, Sunny day, Return, learns dig through tm, Inferno, learns Wild Charge through training, double edge)

(S.S) Staravia "Fly"

Snorelax "Lax"

Shinks "RaiKage"

Riolu "Rio"

Larvatar "Tar"

Wailord "Wale"

Abra "Psy"

Hack: Delta-Charmander (Pokemon Insurgence)

Rayquaza

**Mega Evolution**: If you got a photo of it send me the whole url, first come first served with the mega evolutions that aren't in game yet.

Example: Mega Typhlosion (Fire, Dark type) wiki/Mega_Typhlosion

Mega Ev moves (Making a total of 10 when in Mega Evolution):

Void Flame(Doubles Fire and Dark type moves)

Foul Play

Mega Feraligatr (Water,Dragon) art/Mega-Feraligatr-392143532

Ocean Surf(Surf on crack need I say more and your welcome)

Roar of Time(Your Welcome lol)

*******So yeah athough I'm a Typhlosion nigga I change their typings due to the fact that many have Meg Ty as a Fire Dark but Feraligatr as only a water, Feraligatr still is a monster non the less so I made him water dragon. And who ever claims Feraligatr and the grass starter really nobody cares that much for, I have a surprise for you.

Towns: theres a lot of towns but 8 arenas for now. All towns have either forest, caves, ruins, oceans etc, named after them before you get to the town, so before Kin Town might Kin forest or the Kin ocean, etc I'll go over ideas with you guys

Arena Town Names

Suzu town

Aen Village (I in)

Dō Town (Dooh)

Nikkeru City

Buronzu

Gin Town

Purachina

Kin City

The Elite 4 location is Kinzoku Kingdom and before you guys think it's the same be prepared…

Other towns

Kaishi Town

Foresuto

Shi no tani (Means Death Valley)

Tsumetai shiā (Means Sheer Cold)

Trailer:

[Background music starts(BMS): Kid Ink- Hear Them Talk Instrumental]

**bryf963 Presents…**

**Writing by**

**Fost Da Writer…**

**A New Generation…**

A TV screen shows a **Historic Battle**…

**ANNOUNCER**

**(Shows Two trainers and their pokemon having a stare down)**

This well be a battle for the history books…

Everything on the screen has a blue effect.

**ANNOUNCER**

**(Shows a trainer titled "The Rival" with a Mega Feraligatr)**

The trainer in the blue corner has keep the pace steady up until now...

Everything on the screen now has a red effect.

**ANNOUNCER**

**(Shows a trainer titled "Titanium "Titan" Yamazaki" with a Mega Typhlosion)**

While the trainer in the Red corner has had a bad start but he is looking for a clean finish...

The screen now shows both trainers and Pokemon covering their halves of the screens with their color effects.

**ANNOUNCER**

**(Vs. sign transitions on the screen with the trainers name and each Pokemons' health bar at yellow)**

BEEGIIIIN!

Both charge at each other. Feraligatr goes for a crutch but Typhlosion dodges and uses strength only for Feraligatr to use a Hydro Pump in the air. However Typhlosion recovers and uses Earthquake right before Feraligatr lands on the ground, traps him, charges and hits him with Wild Charge that sends into the air.

**ANNOUNCER**

**(Excitedly Shocked)**

Oh my goodness a strong Wild Charge from Typhlosion. Can he recover?!

Typhlosion grabs a boulder from the broken ruble using strength , hurls it and it hits Feraligatr but Feraligatr recovers then uses Strength to send it back and hits Typhlosion with Hydro Pump when Typhlosion dodges the boulder.

**ANNOUNCER**

**(Both heath bars are in the red)**

Typhlosion's been hit...But he recovers...wait looks like the battle will be decided with one last move each...Typhlosion is about to use his Blast Burn while Feraligatr uses Ocean Surf...who will win?

Both send their attacks at each other and it leads to a disconnect screen on the TV.

**VIEWER**

**(Crying)**

Nooooooooooooo!...

**Pokemon Titanium Version...**

**The new era begins soon...**

[Background music ends(BME): Kid Ink- Hear Them Talk Instrumental]


	2. Prolouge: Versions come in Threes

Okay so main thing is I **can't take care** of the **spacing and stuff** but for less eye straining reading:

**BLACK ON WHITE TEXT IS PROBABLY THE BEST WAY TO READ THIS. **

I'm thinking about just emailing those who pm for a better format because **FF doesn't double space**.

**I don't wanna hear about the format or writing, just want to know what other improvements I need to do.**

**OC's still accepted**

**Songs in order(Just copy past on Youtube and you'll find them, **I would link it but idk if they're even more strict about that, **let me know in the review if you want me to):**

Titan chapter 1

Kidd Kidd - I'm A G (Bury Me A G) BIG REMO - WOOP WOOP (STAND BACK)

BIG REMO - WOOP WOOP (STAND BACK)

Kidd Kidd ft. 50 Cent and Lloyd Banks – Big Body Benz

Horseshoe Gang – Pimp Shit Instrumental

My Chemical Romance - Sing Instrumental

Ludacris - Splash, Waterfalls (Whatever You Want Remix) (ft Raphael Saadiq)

Redman Tonight's Da Night Instrumental

King Los – Only One of Me

Pal chapter 1

Ludacris - Beast mode

Imagine Dragons – Radioactive

Jidenna - Classic Man ft. Roman GianArthur

Doctor P - Champagne Bop

Shofu - Pokérap - Elite 6

Athena chapter 2

Ashanti – Happy

Jay Electronica ft Jay-Z and The Dream – Shiny Suit Theory

DJ Mustard Ft. Candice - Straight Ryder

Future - Monster

T-Pain ft. Bun B and Big K.R.I.T - The King

**[BMS:Background music starts]**

**[BME: End]**

**[BM: music goes to a a certain part]**

**[Any other words in here that aren't underline or have a BM are lyrics ]**

* * *

**Titan Chapter 1**

**[BMS: Kidd Kidd - I'm A G (Bury Me A G)]**

**bryf963 presents...**

**Written by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

* * *

[When I die hope my soul don't fry

Lord knows I done tried

On my grind, pyrex on that fire

Money on my mind, look in my eye]

* * *

**Characters by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

**Seje** **For Days**

**fnaf** **marionette**

**Saiko**

* * *

**INT. KAISHI ACADEMY DAY**

**FADE IN:**

Inside "Kaishi Academy School For Pokémon Trainers" Gym, we see 2 trainers in front of a crowd of students. On the ground is a pale skinned muscular trainer with dark blue Mohawk, wearing a white Kaishi varsity jacket, white shoes, a black shirt and pants. And the other trainer that is standing tall in a gray varsity jacket with a black hood down and the letter T on the top left of the jacket. With that he also wears a black T shirt, black Pants, gray Poké sneakers and a gray snapback cap tilted with black brim tilted to the front left and a black strap. He is obviously a protagonist, but in this story he is a nobody known as Titan Yamazaki.

* * *

[I'm dumping shots, one of a kind

You must be blind, can't see me shine

The world is mine]

* * *

**?**

(Pounding the ground in anger)

Nooooooooo!

**TITAN**

**[Titanium "Titan" Yamazaki]**

That's game

**?**

(Drops a card and run)

I'll get you for this.

**[BME]**

**Ok, I know, I know, what's going on here right? Well since I'm the narrator I'll rewind this story, cue the rewind sound effect.**

* * *

**Yesterday, Kaishi Academy Classroom A, Lunch break...**

**[BMS:** **BIG REMO - WOOP WOOP (STAND BACK)**

**We see our hero sleeping in his desk with his cap backwards as usual when he napping. That is until a slim, pink shoulder length haired student in a light blue tank top, white Kaishi jacket, black shoes, and dark blue short skirt and knee socks steps in the room...**

**FEMALE STUDENT**

(Shaking Titan awake)

Wake up! Wake up Wake up waaaakkkeee up!

**TITAN**

(Yawns and picks his head off the desk)

Whats up Hana?

**HANA**

**[Hana Yukari] **

(Pouts)

Why are you sleeping? They're about to battle for the "**Battle Pass Cards**" for the **Kinzoku Pokémon Tournament** the winners of the **5 blocks** become **Certified Trainers**. Don't you want to be a certified trainer?

**TITAN**

(Puts his head back on the desk)

Not really.

**HANA**

How is it that the strongest trainer in the school never wants to battle? You have a record of 0-0?!

**TITAN**

(Yawns)

Well, you know the drill.

**HANA**

But-

**TITAN**

(Sleeping)

...

**HANA**

(Mad)

Ugh!

* * *

**After School...**

**[BMS: Kidd Kidd ft. 50 Cent and Lloyd Banks – Big Body Benz]**

**After school we now find our hero heading home from school but unfortunately...**

**TITAN**

(Sighs)

Kaishi town has nice buildings, paved streets and fun parks but they have to place orphans in the worst part of the tow...what do you guys want.

**THUG 1**

(Thugs surround Titan)

Nice wooden sword. That should fetch us a good price.

**THUG 2**

So hand it over kid.

**THUG 3**

Yeah.

**TITAN**

(Sighs)

I rather not. Thugs never win these situations, especially with me.

**THUG 1**

A smart ass huh-

**Wait Fo$t you can't write that in, its a kid show...but...ugh...continue I don't care.**

**THUG 1**

(Thugs summon their Pokémon)

A smart ass huh, too bad you going to die here then, guys attack.

**THUGS**

(Charges at Titan)

Die.

**So we do the cliché "shows you the sky, brings the view back and the thugs are KO'ed thing".**

**TITAN**

(Walks away)

Well...Thats game gentlemen.

* * *

**The Next Day, Kaishi Academy Classroom B, Lunch Break...**

**[BMS: Horseshoe Gang – Pimp Shit]**

**We now see our other trainer being admired by everyone...**

**GIRL STUDENTS**

(Heart eyes)

WE LOVE YOU Chronos!

**CHRONOS**

(Being feed by the female students)

Ahhh…I love being the greatest trainer in Kaishi. I here now decree myself as the best trainer.

**GIRL STUDENTS**

Chronos is the greatest!

**HANA**

(Overhears from outside)

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**GIRL STUDENT 1**

You dare laugh at our Chronos, bitch?!

**CHRONOS**

(Smirks at Hana)

It's okay ladies, she, like Professor Nicki, must of not realize that I, **Chronos Rhea,** am the greatest trainer in Kaishi and soon to be in Kinzoku. Hmmm...Now that I think about it aren't you her best friend. Tell her the greatest trainer would like some "tutoring".

**HANA**

(Sticks out her tongue)

Gross...but I guess I'll let her know for you, after all Titan does need tutoring and she would help him.

**CHRONOS**

(Shocked)

Titan?! Hahahaha, you really think that loser is in my league, me, Chronos Rhea?!

**HANA**

I used to play with your sister, isn't your real name Clarence and no I don't think that...I actually know that you are nowhere close to being even under him.

**CHRONOS**

Interesting...ok...we'll battle winner gets to go to the tournament, I'll wait for him at the gym, after school, and don't be late.

**HANA**

Perfect we'll be there.

* * *

**Meanwhile at classroom A...**

**[BMS:** **My Chemical Romance - Sing Instrumental]**

**?**

(Runs in the class room and tries to kick a sleeping Titan)

Diiiie!

**TITAN**

(Blocks the kick and yawns)

Huh?

**?**

(Smirks)

It's been while.

**After a closer look at the boy that is more on the slim side than him, Titan started to recognize the spiky dark red headed, yellow eyed boy. Another feature was a vertical scar on his left eyebrow. He is wearing a black shirt with a random logo on the back, the same logo on left chest area of his shirt, with some old grey jeans and black tennis shoes. And he also sports an "Almost" trademark white headband around his wrist.**

**TITAN**

Hmm...!...Tobias?!

**TOBIAS**

**[Tobias Bailstone]**

Yep and you napping as always.

**TITAN**

When you get back?

**TOBIAS**

Two days ago, Mom got transferred here from Johto, I got here just in time to get a battle pass, and I was also trying to find you but you don't live in your same house anymore.

**TITAN**

(Looks down)

Mom passed, so I'm at the orphanage now.

**TOBIAS**

(Looks down too)

Sorry...

**TITAN**

It's cool...so you finally back to battling.

**TOBIAS**

Maybe, Alice signed me up here, the only reason I'm even able to battle is because I do contests.

**TITAN**

(Smirks)

You gotta be pretty strong if you got a pass.

**TOBIAS**

(Smirks)

I don't mind demonstrating.

**HANA**

Tiiitaaan!

**Hana comes in the classroom with a long, light red haired girl with paler skin than Hana's somewhat tan skin. She wears a light blue dress just above knee length, light blue shoes and a lab coat showing that though she is young she is a Pokémon professor.**

**?**

(Trying to stop Hana from dragging her but is failing)

Hana stop dra...Titan?!

**TITAN**

Hey Professor Nicki whats up?

**NICKI**

**[Eliza Nicki]**

Um I...uh...good day isn't it?

**HANA**

(Teasingly)

Are you blushing Professor?

**NICKI**

Nooo no...I uh-

**TOBIAS**

(Steps in front of Titan)

Hey ladies, allow me introduce myself my name is...hoov-

**TITAN**

(Pushes Tobias out the way)

This is Tobias Bailstone, my best friend since 5. Tobias that's Professor Nicki and my other best friend Hana.

**NICKI**

(Blushing)

Oh please…Titan you can call me Eliza.

**TOBIAS**

(Steps up to Nicki only to get kicked by Hana)

Hey beautiful may I call you Elizaaaaa-

**HANA**

(Glares)

Back off the professor perv, I can sense your intentions.

**TOBIAS**

(Smiles)

Hey beautiful why we have to be so violent...unless you a Tsundere.

**NICKI**

(Thinking)

Calm down Eliza!

* * *

**We are now in the subconscious of the professor which is just her in a black background...**

**ANGEL NICKI**

(Appears next to her in a long white dress)

Remember you're a professor, even if you're both 16 that's still your student. You have to calm down befor-

**DEVIL NICKI**

(Appears next to her on the opposite side in a sexy black dress)

Calm down?! You know what you want.

**Before I leave for a bit, Devil Nicki now shows us an illusion of Titan outside of her office door...**

**[BMS:** **Ludacris - Splash, Waterfalls (Whatever You Want Remix) (ft Raphael Saadiq)]**

* * *

[Ludacris + (Sandy Coffee)

Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Say it (make love to me)]

* * *

**NICKI**

Titan it's a trap!

* * *

[Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! What? (fuck, meee!)

Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Say it (make love to me)]

* * *

**DEVIL NICKI**

He can't hear or see you. Let me show you what you really want to do to your student.

* * *

[Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! What? (fuck, meee!)]

* * *

**TITAN**

(Knocks on the door)

Professor you needed to see me?

**DEVIL NICKI**

(Smirks)

Come in.

**TITAN**

(Walks in and doesn't see her at her desk)

Professor?

**DEVIL NICKI**

(Closes the door behind and stands in front of him)

Over here.

**TITAN**

(Turns to face her.)

Oh thought you wa-

**Damn...um yeah she's in a blacks lace bra and boys shorts...leaving Titan just stunned by her beauty…**

**TITAN**

(Nervous)

Pro-?

* * *

[Ludacris + (Raphael Saddiq)

(Whatever you want, girl you know I can provide)

I'm bout to throw some game, they both one and the same

Cupid's the one to blame - say it]

* * *

**DEVIL NICKI**

(Pushes softly him on the desk, touching on his chest and going lower)

Its Eliza babe, but since I'm the teacher...

* * *

[(Whatever you need, I'm touchin you chin, shorty what you like?)

I'm bout to shed some light, cause each and every night

You gotta do it right - what? (Whatever you want)]

* * *

**NICKI**

(Blushes madly as Devil Nicki goes in to kiss Titan)

Stop!

**TITAN**

Professor?

**NICKI**

Titan?!

**TITAN**

Professor?

**NICKI**

Titan!

**TITAN**

Professor?

* * *

**The real Titan breaks her out of her subconscious.**

**[BMS: Horseshoe Gang – Pimp Shit]**

**TITAN**

(Ignores Tobias getting stomped out by Hana)

So what's up?

**NICKI**

Uh Hana?

**HANA**

(Stomps Tobias one more time then looks at Titan)

Right...Titan you have a battle against Chronos, the winner gets the Battle Pass for the tournament, so now you'll be able to enter.

**TITAN**

No thanks.

**HANA**

(Smirks)

If you don't battle, you're expelled, isn't that right professor?

**NICKI**

(Crying)

I didn't know Titan I swear, please don't be mad.

**TITAN**

(Gets up and softly pats Nicki on the head)

It's cool professor, don't worry about it.

**HANA**

So you ready for your debut?

**TITAN**

(Sighs)

Ain't much I can do right, Tobias?

**TOBIAS**

(Still on the ground)

Right...

* * *

**Kaishi Academy Gym, After School...**

**A gym with what seems to be all the students and teachers in the bleacher. However, on the battlefield we have our two trainers and their support who are in the safe area.**

**GIRL STUDENTS**

(In cheerleading uniforms)

Gooooo Chronos go!

**TOBIAS**

(Waves with hearts in his eyes)

Hey ladies!

**HANA**

(Mad)

If you want another kick I suggest you root for our best friend.

**TOBIAS**

What you mean root for him? Titan's not going to lose, right Titan?

**TITAN**

Yep.

CHRONOS

Hey quit your talking so I can end this all ready.

**TITAN**

(Sighs)

I rather not battle so forfeit please.

**CHRONOS**

(Smirks)

And let you ruin my perfect win record, you can understand right? Oh no you can't you never won anything before, maybe because you're too scared to battle. But now there's no escape, by the time I'm done with you, you'll go from a Titan into a worshipper haha haha haha hahaha.

**HANA**

Careful he uses ground types.

**TITAN**

(Hits the button on the Pokéball and the Pokéball enlarges)

Then he's getting buried.

**NICKI**

(Shaking in the middle of the battle field)

Um...This battle will be a one on one battle...All right trainers ready?!

**CHRONOS**

(Hits the button on the Pokéball and the Pokéball enlarges and winks at the professor)

Always ready for you professor.

**[BMS: Redman Tonight's Da Night Instrumental]**

**NICKI**

(Goes next to Hana)

Be...Begin!

**CHRONOS**

(Throws Pokéball on the field)

And now to crush your spirit with my strongest Pokémon, Gooo Onix!

**TITAN**

(Throws Pokéball on the field)

Go Fly.

The Pokémon are now faced to face on the field...

**HANA**

(Shocked)

Oh no he's doom! I didn't know he had such a strong Pokémon.

**GIRL STUDENT 1**

(Laughs)

There's no way he can win against Chronos.

**GIRL STUDENTS**

Yeeeeaaah go Chronos go!

**NICKI**

(Worried)

Titan...

**TOBIAS**

(Smirks and points at Titan)

I wouldn't be so sure ladies.

**CHRONOS**

(Laughing)

Scared now weakling? Hahaha haha hahahaha!

**TITAN**

(Unfazed)

Not really. Guess I go first.

Staravia does tailwind then another move without Titan's command.

**TOBIAS**

Hahahaha your Pokémon don't even listen to you. Onix finish him use Double Edge.

**Onix goes for a Double Edge but is stopped painfully in its tracks by the rain and with a fast Staravia, gets knocked out with swift Ariel Aces.**

**CHRONOS**

(Shocked)

What?! How did he lose to that weak ass Staravia?!

**TITAN**

It used Rain Dance, and once it upped its speed with Tailwind its Ariel Ace was so fast it was dealing some real damage.

**EVERYBODY BUT TITAN, TOBIAS, AND NICKI**

(Shocked)

Whaaaaaat?!

**CHRONOS**

But how did it know?!

**TITAN**

I trained it to be prepared for its strength and weaknesses, you lost as soon as this battle started.

**CHRONOS**

(Throws out his last two Pokémon Drilbur and Rhyhorn)

I won't accept this you cheater.

**HANA**

(Mad)

You can't do that.

**NICKI**

(Worried)

Oh no Titan's at a disadvantage.

**TOBIAS**

(Wraps his arm around Nicki's hip but gets kicked immediately by Hana)

I'll protect you Professo-

**HANA**

How can you let your best friend fight alone like this?

**TOBIAS**

(Points at Titan)

Beautiful look.

**TITAN**

(Unfazed, Titan then throws a Pokéball ball on Fly's back while Fly goes over the cloud.)

Minus well bring you out buddy, go Blaze.

**Titans Pokémon disappear in the sky only for the sun to come out and become even brighter then out of nowhere a strong flame KO's the rest of Chronos's Pokémon.**

**[BMS: King Los – Only One of Me]**

**NICKI**

(Shocked)

That was a strong inferno. I declare Titan the winner!

**CROWD**

Yeeeeaaaaaaaah! Titan!Titan!Titan!...

**CHRONOS**

(Pounding the ground in anger)

Nooooooooo!

**TITAN**

(Fly lands to the ground with a Quilava on its back and Titan pets them)

Good job guys.

* * *

[More or less, I've evened up the score

Man, that's cool cause they told me "less is more"]

* * *

**TITAN**

That's game

* * *

[I could feel it when I step up in the door]

* * *

**CHRONOS**

(Drops a card and run)

I'll get you for this.

[They ain't never seen no shit like this before!

It's a whole bunch of them, it's only one of these

(Only one of these)[x3]

Man, it's a whole bunch of them, it's only one of me

(Only one of me)[x3] ]

HANA

(Hugs Titan but then realizes what's she's doing)

Um...that was amazing Titan...you're really are the best trainer in Kaishi.

TITAN

(Picks the card up)

At least he's a man of his word.

* * *

**The next day...**

**[BMS: BIG REMO - WOOP WOOP (STAND BACK)]**

**HANA**

(Crying while hugging Nicki)

Waaaaah!

**NICKI**

(Smiles)

Its ok, I be able make some of your matches ok?

**HANA**

(Crying)

O...ok...waaaaaaaaah!.

**TITAN**

(Sighs)

Wonder where Tob-

**Just then a car almost hits Titan.**

**HANA AND NICKI**

Titan!

**TITAN**

I'm fin-

**TOBIAS**

(Limping but running)

Get back here

**TITAN**

(Runs up to pick up a fallen Tobias)

What happen?

**TOBIAS**

(Stands on his own)

Thieves, they stole my pass, I'm out of the tournament.

**TITAN**

Hmmmm...It was probably Chronos, he might of been looking for me but found you since not too many people know I'm in the orphanage. Let's...talk to your mom.

**TOBIAS**

No, it's cool. Plus I don't want to put you through that, she is angry that you didn't come to see her yesterday.

**HANA**

Is she really that bad?

**TITAN**

(Trembles at the thought)

...A..A..Akira Ursaring Kurono...**AKIRA**..."**URSARING**" ...**KURONO**!

**?**

Tiiitan!

**A little girl in Kaishi Pre-Academy uniform runs up to hugs him but sees him trembling.**

**?**

(Pouts while hugging a trembling Titan)

Tobi you told him mom was mad at him didn't you? Its ok Titan your little sister Shiki is here to cheer you up.

**TOBIAS**

Don't call me that sis. Guys this is my little sister Shiki.

**SHIKI**

**[Shiki Bailstone]**

Yep I'm so happy to finally meet my big brother Titan.

**TITAN**

(Pats her on the head)

Thanks little sis I'm ok, it's just I haven't of thought that demon in a while. Tobias, you sure we shouldn't go after them?

**TOBIAS**

Yeah, I'm a contest guy anyway, plus I already signed up for them anyway.

**HANA**

When are they?

**TOBIAS**

Well since a lot of contest participants are competing in the tournament, most are a day before the tournament matches.

**TITAN**

Well then I guess we out.

**SHIKI AND HANA**

(Crying)

Waaaaaaaaaah!

**EVERYBODY ELSE**

(Sighs)

**Well that's the beginning of our main star Titan, but what would a story be with only one main star? And two is close but...3 makes a story.**

**End**

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS: Ludacris - Beast mode]**

**We'll be back!**

[Uh, mic check 1-2 (Go get 'em)

Listen close, nigga, yeah

Uh, if rappers want it, they can get it

Flow tighter than four fat bitches sittin' in a Civic

My flows are unimaginable, Hannibal Lecter shit

Eatin' emcees for breakfast, bitch

Since I was born to touch the mic

The first time it's been a problem

Your life was a mistake

Your pops should've wore a condom]

**Woooo wooo wooo, Fo$T what are you doing?! We can't use those lyrics there's too much cursing we already being sued by CN, DXD, and WB...oh right they gone...Are you listening?...ugggggh!... just play it back**

* * *

**[BMS: Ludacris - Beast mode]**

**We'll be back!**

[Uh, mic check 1-2 (Go get 'em)

Listen close, nigga, yeah

Uh, if rappers want it, they can get it

Flow tighter than four fat bitches sittin' in a Civic

My flows are unimaginable, Hannibal Lecter shit

Eatin' emcees for breakfast, bitch

Since I was born to touch the mic

The first time it's been a problem

Your life was a mistake

Your pops should've wore a condom]

**[BME]**

**And we back...**

* * *

**Pal Chapter 1**

**INT. A MANSION IN SUZU TOWN DAY**

**FADE IN:**

**[BMS: Imagine Dragons – Radioactive]**

**We join our next hero in a mansion in Suzu Town, packing up for his future journey. This lithe but athletic trainer is taller than our main hero by 3 inches, standing at 5'10, pale skin and shoulder length forest green hair. He wears a black fedora, forest green T-Shirt, blue Windbreaker, and blue pants with crows on the right leg.**

**PAL**

**[Palatio "Pal" Hogkoshi]**

With these Pokémon I'ma be unstoppable.

**With his packing finish, our hero goes for the front door to leave but is greeted by a Machamp when he opens the door. And tall strong man in a suit appears behind them.**

**[BMS:** **Jidenna** **\- Classic Man ft. Roman GianArthur]**

**?**

**[Kenshiomo Hogkoshi]**

And where do you think you're going?

**PAL**

To the tournament.

**KENSHIOMO**

I thought by sending you to that school you would be bored and take over my seat as advisor to the King of Kinzoku.

**PAL**

You thought wrong old man now if you excuse me-

**Pal barely dodges a brick break by Machamp.**

**KENSHIOMO**

Are you disobeying your father?

**PAL**

Oh really? I'm so so sorry...that I don't care, out of the way old man.

**KENSHIOMO**

Fine you give me no choice...WE BATTLE!

**PAL**

Susly? So if I win I can go?

**KENSHIOMO**

What? Any way yes if you win I'll let you go on your journey to failure.

**A blond hair girl in a white floral dress at knee length and matching shoes walks in.**

**?**

**[Mayjada Hogkoshi]**

What's the point my little brother going to lose anyway, because you only a half-

**PAL**

Shut up! You know nothing about me.

**A blond haired woman in a long red dress walks in behind Mayjada.**

**MAYJADA**

(Smirks)

I know that your Mom was a-

**?**

**[Leimishoma Hogkoshi]**

Now, now, Mayjada what have I told you? Stop bullying your brother and if he wants to be a certified trainer you cheer him on.

**MAYJADA**

Fine just get the battle over with so he can lose.

**PAL**

(Smirks)

You think that but you'll soon be mistaking. Now let's go old man.

**KENSHIOMO**

You kids never learn. Now prepare to learn your place little.

* * *

**We are now brought to the front yard where the two battlers have taken their places. Leimishoma is refereeing while Maydad watches from afar...**

**[BMS:** **Doctor P - Champagne Bop]**

**LEIMISHOMA**

The battle will be a two on two. Begin!

**KENSHIOMO**

Go Machamp and Nidoking.

**PAL**

Go Clyde and Fletchinder

**As we see on Kenshiomo's side, a Machamp and a Nidoking standing cocky and strong. On Pal's side we see a Duosion and Fletchinder showing a confident demeanor.**

**MAYJADA**

Hahahaha thats it?!

**KENSHIOMO**

You really think you can win with those weaklings. If you wanted I would have got you some better Pokémon.

**PAL**

Fine allow me to help you eat those words. Clyde Reflect and Snipe.

**Clyde's moves are successful.**

**KENSHIOMO**

Snipe? Never heard of that one. Nidoking Earthquake on Duosion, Machamp use Dynamic Punch on Fletchinder.

**PAL**

Dodge!

**Earthquake hits Clyde while Fletchinder avoids the attack by Machamp.**

**PAL**

Clyde!

**KENSHIOMO**

Haha, team up and use strength.

**Clyde is slammed by both Pokémon so hard the ground cracks.**

**PAL**

Clyde hang in there!

**Clyde stands and glows a purple aura and passes out.**

**LEIMISHOMA**

(Pal returns his Pokémon.)

Duosion is unable to battle.

**MAYJADA**

See what I told you.

**KENSHIOMO**

Do you understand your place now son? It's impossible to defy me.

**PAL**

(Frown turns into smirk)

Oh really? That's and all interesting but no one thing can be the impossible.

**[BM: The beat drops]**

**Just then both of Kenshiomo are on their knees extremely damaged.**

**KENSHIOMO AND MAYJADA**

(In disbelief)

What?!

**PAL**

You underestimated my team, if you was paying more attention, you would of notice that the actually attack I was actually using was Future Sight and not Snipe.

**KENSHIOMO**

Impossible, this must be a miracle!

**PAL**

Actually no, I had this all planned since the battle began. I only needed two scenarios out of the 3 I usually come up with.

* * *

**We rewind back to the back to when the battle began...**

**PAL**

Fine allow me to help you eat those words.

**Time freezes within Pal's mind...**

**PAL**

(Shows the possible scenarios while thinking in his mind)

Let's begin, now I could attack him head on but that puts Clyde in more danger seeing as he only knows Future Sight and damage lessening moves at the moment. However if Fletchinder is fast enough he can save Clyde from at least another attack if Machamp tries to attack Fletchinder again. Alright I'm set, here we go.

**We now bring you back to our feature presentation...**

* * *

**PAL**

Only thing I miscalculated on was you double teaming Clyde, you're not as dumb as I thought old man. Time to finish this, Fletching flame charge both of them.

**KENSHIOMO**

(On his knees watching as his Pokémon are defeated)

Nooooooooo!

**[BMS: Imagine Dragons – Radioactive]**

**PAL**

(Pal returns his Pokémon, grabs his bag and starts leaving.)

Well Mom, I'm off on my journey, take care of Dad and Mayjada for me.

**LEIMISHOMA**

(Hugs Pal)

Be careful Palatio, and make us proud.

**MAYJADA**

(Looking at everybody but glares at Pal)

I can't believe Dad loss. I'll show him...

**LEIMISHOMA**

(Crying while watching Pal leave)

Make sure you write letters to me, and don't get into trouble.

**PAL**

(Waves and leaves)

**[BME]**

* * *

**Later at Suzu Town Town Square...**

**PAL**

(Walking back to the tournament)

I'd better hurry before I'm late for the opening ceremony, even though I have this in the bag. I'm unstoppable with my team, we just keep bigger and big-

A crowd is blocking the path back to the tournament what could it be...

**End**

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS: Shofu - Pokérap - Elite 6]**

Whats good this is **Fo$T** with a message. Since this song just came out theres no way for me to post Shofu's lyrics I might fix this later so anyway, hope you got some laughter in because this story gets dark...like batman dark...or Dexter dark...or Giovanni "jumpin off the falls with this one dark". The next chapters are gonna be shorter because this first chapter is technically 3 chapters if you include the 3rd protag but I'ma make the battles longer and because there's 3 different people my mind should be fresher so that these stories will be out more frequently. OC's are still accepted. And with that back to my story. Pm me, if you got problems, I'll help ya son, I got 99 badges and I'm a champion hit, me!

**[BME]**

* * *

**Athena Chapter 1**

**INT. KIN CITY ACADEMY DAY**

**FADE IN:**

**[BMS: Ashanti – Happy]**

**A few hours earlier before the end of Pal's chapter, we join our last Protagonist...is this the Kin City Academy's roof...oh we got some kissing and looks like some guy is trying to "cop a feel" on our heroine. On this side we have this long blue haired guy in a suit kissing on...I won't go to jail if describe her right?...oh ok I'm trusting you Fo$T...this black haired girl with a hour glass figure, wearing a yellow tube top, black mini skirt, and black and yellow Jolteon sneakers is our lovely heroine. Like, my god the things I'd do to her...mmm she so sex-wait I'm not really gonna do anything, Fo$T help...**

**Ain't that a shame, why would he listen to me? Well at least I ain't gotta pay this nigga...oh yeah if you guys are wondering, this shit ain't a joke, cops really took him so I'll finish this story...**

**?**

(Pushes his advances)

No babe, you know I can't and I really have to go.

**GUY**

(Sighs)

Come on please, I won't see you again forever don't you love me Athena?

**ATHENA**

**[Athena Misumi]**

I'm the princess of this Kingdom Hyperion, as much as I want to I can't. If I were to be...married it would shame the whole family we would be laughing stocks.

**HYPERION**

**[Hyperion]**

I don't understand how I have to compete with other people.

**ATHENA**

It's the rules babe unless I become a certified trainer after this tournament father will choose who I marry.

**HYPERION**

And I'll be cheering you on-

**GROUP OF GIRLS**

(Walk out waving)

Princess!

**ATHENA**

(Kisses Hyperion on the lips and then walks out with the girls)

I have to go babe, love you.

**HYPERION**

(Smiles)

I know she'll be mine, the king won't stop our love.

* * *

**Few minutes outside the school we have the girls walking to see their princess off**

**GIRL STUDENT 1**

**[Allie]**

I can't believe you're in the tournament.

**GIRL STUDENT 2**

**[Samantha]**

You think you're going to win the whole thing?

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

But of course all of those trainers are below me.

**GIRL STUDENT 3**

**[Jazmine]**

Princess don't you think you're being cocky?

**ATHENA**

Nope, if it's not my father, my boyfriend, or you girls, they are to bow before me.

**JAZMINE**

Well I already heard completion is going to be pretty tough this year, I heard they have 3 from Kaishi and that the Advisor's son will be in it too.

**ATHENA**

Kaishi? Hahahaha but they haven't been in the tournament in years.

**ALLIE**

Why?

**SAMANTHA**

I heard the trainers had no chance of even making it out of the 1st round.

**ATHENA**

Hahaha, see below me

**JAZMINE**

(Concern)

Be careful princess this is all we know at the moment.

**ATHENA**

Don't worry I-

**[BME:]**

**Out of nowhere an Eevee runs behind Athena...**

**ATHENA**

(Pets)

Whats wrong Sweety?

**[BMS: Jay Electronica ft Jay-Z and The Dream – Shiny Suit Theory]**

**Just then a man in a white dress shirt,red tie red vest with a "J-G" stitched in the front of the vest, black dress pants and shoes appears in front of the girl. The Eevee now trembles in fear at this strange man.**

**?**

(Smiles)

Salutations ladies I will be taking that Eevee back.

**ALLIE**

And what are you going to do to it.

**SAMANTHA**

That G seems familiar...

**JAZMINE**

You think we're going to let you hurt this Eevee?

**?**

[? Grunt]

Well though I am only a lowly grunt I am a part of something the word can't fathom. And unless you want to die I suggest you move.

**And with that the man brought out his Gravaler and Dugtrio only for them to be frozen by a pokéball right before a Lapris finishes appearing out.**

**[BMS:** **DJ Mustard Ft. Candice - Straight Ryder]**

**?GRUNT**

What?!

**ATHENA**

(Petting)

Good Ice Beam Lapris.

**?GRUNT**

You bitch!

**ATHENA**

Like I care about a man that should be bowing at the feet of a princess.

**?GRUNT**

You...your the princess?!

**ATHENA**

Yep, now go before your frozen weakling.

**?GRUNT**

(Runs away)

You'll pay.

**ATHENA**

(Stands tall and proud)

Better run.

**GROUP OF GIRLS**

Yeah!

**ATHENA**

(Looks at now smiling Eevee)

You're just the cutest thing do you wanna come with me?

**With an approving nod by Eevee, our princess catches it.**

**[BME]**

**ATHENA**

(Smiles)

Welcome to the Kingdom.

**JAZMINE**

Princess we gotta hurry we're going to miss your flight!

**ATHENA**

(Runs to the airport)

Oh no!

**Well that's...?**

* * *

**INT. ? DAY**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**[BMS: Future - Monster]**

**What?...Oh right the bad guys...Its 6 guys in an office sitting at long table...and they are only appearing in shadowy figures.**

**?GRUNT**

(Trembling)

Boss, I'm sorry the princess of the Kin Kingdom took our Eevee but she was too strong.

**BOSS 1**

When you took this job of **transferring the Eevee** you knew what would happen if you fail.

**?GRUNT**

I'm sorry, let me try again...Pleease!

**BOSS 2**

(Sighs)

These grunts get weaker and weaker.

**BOSS 3**

Indeed

**BOSS 5**

I say we just kill this bitch.

**BOSS 1**

Come on now guys, let's give him a fair shot.

**BOSS 6**

Or I could torture him to death.

**BOSS 1**

And what's say you? You usually never want to put in your opinion. Should we give him a chance?

**BOSS 4**

(Nods)

**BOSS 1**

Good now if you can survive against my Pokémon I'll let you go...

**?GRUNT**

(Nods while thinking to his self)

Ok all I have to do is survive for 10 seconds.

**BOSS 1**

(Holds Up a **Mega Stone Bracelet**)

Go Tyranitar.

**Tyranitar mega evolves into Mega Tyranitar and beats the grunt until he is barely clinging to life, then picks him up and holds him into the air, dangling.**

**?GRUNT**

(Looks cryingly at Boss 1)

Its been...10 seconds...can I go...please let me go...I won't tell anybody...please.

**BOSS 1**

Oh...you're nodding interrupted me ealier what I was going to say was **"I was going to let you go to Satan"**, Tyranitar.

**?GRUNT**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

**We see his face as he screams but then see his whole body as Tyranitar rips it in half and kills him immediately while letting out a strong roar.**

**BOSS 1**

(Looks at us but turns out to be a camera)

She won't get off easy because she's the princess and **let this be a lesson to the rookies...**

**We are now shown our heroine in the previous crowd Pal is behind...Where she is shocked to see a man and his Pokémon holding a student hostage...**

**[BMS: T-Pain ft. Bun B and Big K.R.I.T - The King]**

**BOSS 1**

(Screen turns black)

**Don't expect mercy from us, and don't fail at your job if you want to be in the Jaakuna-Gurupu...**

End

**Credits**

* * *

[Hook – T-Pain

I reign supreme

Old school whip, I lean

You gone bow down to me

In the streets, they call me the king

They call me the king

They call me the king

I put it down for the crown so believe

That you gon bow down to me

They call me the king]

* * *

**Fo$T Da Writer**

Titan, Athena, Hana, Nicki, Chronos, other characters

* * *

[Verse 1 – Bun B]

[That's right my nigga, ain't no other way to address me

King of the trill and king of the underground for real, so don't try and test me]

* * *

**Seje** **For Days**

Pal and and his family

* * *

[In the south it's like I'm a Presley

So make sure and use proper nomenclature

When you're king, it don't mean it don't mean that no men hate ya

It mean that more men hate ya]

* * *

**Saiko**

Tobias and his family

* * *

[We not kissing no ass to be accepted

So if you don't fuck with me cool, guess what, I don't fuck with you fool

But still I'm gone be respected

It go down when shit get hectic

Turn up when they least expect it

And it's always family first cause I would never leave them neglected

The hardest out here, we never soft

No hesitating, we're breaking you off

But never the less, never will settle for less

I'm professor but just call me prof

I did what they wouldn't and went where they couldn't, you can't deny it]

* * *

**fnaf** **marionette**

Boss 4

* * *

[Spoke up when others was quiet

Think that it's easy? I dare you to try it

I been in the game, always gon be in the game as long as I choose it

Just know that it's deeper than money, and deeper than media, deeper than music

So long as I keep it 100 with nothing to hide, they'll never refuse it

That's why I'm holding my own, seated on throne, I'll never lose it

Because I'm the king]

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I'll try quicker**

* * *

[Hook]

* * *

**And remember review positively and constructively, no hating….Zooonne! And pm me for OC**

* * *

[Verse 2 – Big KRIT]

[K R I T, king of the south

Fuck what you heard, nigga fuck what you thought

Old school cheer, swinging like Thor

Bow down to greatness when you enter my car

Behead my foes, threw them in my vault

Got a bad bitch and she straighten my fur

Gripping wood grain like a battle ax, handle that]

* * *

**End...or Nah?**

* * *

[Staking my claim, nigga I was here first

Put my flag on it, multi till the sun die, better believe that bitch

On Mount Olympus throwing lightning bolts at these nonbelievers, did you see that shit?]

* * *

**Trio Chapter 1 coming soon…**


	3. Trio Chapter 1: Openning Ceremony

**READ BLACK ON WHITE TEXT!**

**SONGS (in order, Copy Paste on youtube or download them yourself):**

**BIG REMO - WOOP WOOP (STAND BACK)**

**B.O.B. – Play For Keeps**

**Eve ft. Gwen Stefani - Let Me Blow Ya Mind**

**Ludacris Ft Jermaine Dupri - Welcome to Atlanta Instrumental**

**Joe Budden Ft. Pusha T &amp; Styles P - Dessert For Thought**

**DJ Mustard Ft. Candice - Straight Ryder**

**Slum Dogz - The Jungle Book**

**One Chance - Look at her remix**

**(Start around 1:15)Wyclef ft. Mary J. Blige – 911**

**B.O.B ft Future – Ready Instrumental **

**Mary J Blige – All That I Can Say**

* * *

**EXT. OUTSIDE SUZU FOREST DAY**

**FADE IN:**

**[BMS: BIG REMO - WOOP WOOP (STAND BACK)]**

**We now join Titan, Hana, and Tobias on their way to Suzu Town...**

**HANA**

(Dragging her feet)

Aaaaaaah, how much further Tobias!

**TOBIAS**

(Smiling)

Not long beautiful.

**TITAN**

You know she gonna "hook" you if you keep trying to flirt at her, right?

**TOBIAS**

(Staring at Hana)

Ah my dearest brother, you know how weak I am for the women in my life.

**TITAN**

(Annoyed)

Yeah, it's gonna get us both killed one day.

**TOBIAS**

(Mutters)

So will you not understanding the feelings of females.

**TITAN**

What?-

**HANA**

Guys look!

**Our heros are now at the gate to Suzu Town, where they see a even more city like version of Kaishi but somewhat nature friendly.**

**HANA**

Its sooo beautiful.

**TOBIAS**

Not as beautiful as you Hana.

**TITAN**

(Checks his "Poké Elite" cell phone)

Focus guys we're going to be late for check in.

**TOBIAS**

Oh yeah.

**HANA**

Titan, when you get a phone?

**TITAN**

Professor gave me one since I didn't have one.

**HANA**

(Smirks)

Oh she did now? Hmmmm.

**TITAN**

What?

**HANA**

Nothing, anyway you two be good boys and check in for me while I go shopping, kay?

**TITAN**

But why can't you-?

**HANA**

(Pouts)

Tobias, you guys will do this for me right?

**TOBIAS**

(Runs with hearts eyes, dragging Titan along)

Yes, beautiful!

**TITAN**

Hey!

**HANA**

(Smiles happly)

Good boys. Now on to shopping.

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**Titan Chapter Opening: [BMS: B.O.B. – Play For Keeps]**

**bryf963 presents...**

**Pokemon Titanium**

* * *

[How much must I repeat? We only play for keeps

No time-outs, no free throws, no refs, no penalties]

* * *

**TRIO Chapter 1**

* * *

[No handouts, no pit stops, no cheat codes, no sleep

But the drinks are on us, if you with it then pull up a seat]

* * *

**Written by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

* * *

[When you're roaming through the jungle talk is nothing, talk is cheap

Time is money, money is power, power corrupts eventually, damn

So what are the options? What are the choices left for me?

What other rule is left to break? I guess my fate is a quest for me]

* * *

**Characters by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

* * *

[Man I'm a dog that ain't got no leash

Man got a crib, it ain't got no lease]

* * *

**Seje** **For Days**

* * *

[Man got a flow that ain't got no brain]

* * *

**fnaf** **marionette**

* * *

[But I still get brain, no hands no teeth, uh]

* * *

**Saiko**

* * *

[Nowadays, niggas are killas on the beat]

[But where I was raised all of the killas was down the street]

* * *

**Starring**

**Titan Yamazaki**

* * *

[Better do your research

Feeling like I fell out of the sky and landed feet first

My squad go hard, my squad go concrete, watch my team work

Hell yea, you can tell that the boy finna eat cause I took my seat first

3 course meal, full entrée, refills and I want my dessert]

* * *

**Pal Hogkoshi**

* * *

[So why not make a toast? Tomorrow could always be worse

Now keep them bottles coming by the kiloliter

And get that Ana off your chest, try to keep a clean shirt

I'm so Grand Hustle, you ain't even in my league sir

What's up with these nerds?

They be out here, gettin' their salads tossed, gettin' their leaves turned]

* * *

**Athena Misumi**

* * *

[The game just ain't what it used to be, the quality is blurred

But a dying breed survives and a dynasty emerged

So put it in the air if you entirely concur

She call me hippie cause I live without any concern

Up on this green earth, I'm on them green herbs

Yeah yeah, yeah, I stay in them trees like the Keeblers]

* * *

**Also Starring**

**Hana Yukari**

* * *

[And they say that I look higher in person]

* * *

**Tobias Bailstone**

* * *

[As a kid I played in the yard, but now I'm astro turfing]

* * *

**Jaakuna-Gurupu**

* * *

[I lived the actual version of the fantasies they utter

Made up stories of threesomes, they must just be seeing double]

* * *

**Many More... Come on, this the beginning.**

* * *

[Run for cover, here comes trouble

My heart is going cold so I gotta sleep with warmer covers]

* * *

**Featuring**

**Hinata as Professor Eliza Nikki**...lol

* * *

[Polar bear pimpin', solar flare spittin'

Somebody tell 'em that this is professional stuntin', don't attempt it]

* * *

**Shiki Bailstone**

* * *

[Society is twisted, they tryna take us under

So when you see them folks, don't forget to warn a brother]

* * *

**More to come...**

* * *

[I made it out alive but still the battle is a struggle

Veni, vidi, vici, I came, I saw, I conquered]

**[BM: Fades out]**

* * *

**BACK TO THE SHOW:**

**[BMS: Eve ft. Gwen Stefani - Let Me Blow Ya Mind]**

**Later at the Suzu Town Square, by the fountain carrying a bags in her hands...**

**HANA**

(Struggling)

Maybe I should of went with Titan and Tobias, these bags are so heavy and I got nobody can carry them.

**?**

(Smiles)

I'll help you baby.

**HANA**

No thanks, old man...officer?

**?**

**[Tom Ebisu]**

Officer Tom Ebisu, I'm only 23 miss and I won't take no for a answer baby...

**HANA**

Hana, 16, and I said that I'm fine officer.

**But right when Hana turns to leave...**

**[BMS:** **Ludacris Ft Jermaine Dupri - Welcome to Atlanta Instrumental]**

**HANA**

(Is now being restrained by a Tentacruel that jumped out of a fountain)

Hey!

**EBISU**

(Evil Grin)

I told you I take no for an answer.

**HANA**

Let me go perv, heeeeeeeelp! Titan, Tobias!

**Just then an angry crowd starts to gather.**

**EBISU**

Ah an audience?

**WOMAN IN THE CROWD**

Let the girl go!

**EBISU**

(Brings out a Wartortle and Poliwrath)

Police business.

**MAN IN THE CROWD**

That's a lie...she's a little girl officer whatever she did couldn't of been bad.

**EBISU**

This young lady is suspected of holding something illegal...and I must frisk in order to be sure she does not pose a threat.

**WOMAN IN THE CROWD**

You monster!

**And now we are caught up with Pal behind the crowd and Athena almost in front of the crowd...**

**PAL**

(Overhears from behind the crowd)

I always knew this guy was evil. I gotta do something…

**Just then Pal gets a pat on the shoulder and is greeted by...**

**TOBIAS**

(Smiles)

Titan, looks like we just made an ally to help us save Hana, so will you help us?

**We are now brought back to our antagonist...**

**The crowd stands in anger unable to do anything… **

**BME:**

**EBISU**

Now let's begin with the show baby.

**HANA**

(Screams as her shirt is ripped off)

Noooo!

**EBISU**

(Shows the crowd the ripped shirt and then looks lustfully at Hana)

Perfect a healthy, young, and growing girl we have here ladies and gentlemen, but I'm not done with my search yet, now for the bra.

**HANA**

(Crying)

Tiiiiitan, heeeelp!

**ATHENA**

(Angrily thinking to herself)

That's it!

**But just then Tentacruel gets hit by a bullet seed, letting go of Hana instantly.**

**EBISU**

What, who dares mess with an officer of the law?!

**[BMS: Joe Budden Ft. Pusha T &amp; Styles P - Dessert For Thought]**

**Hana looks up to see Pal with a Deino, Titan with a Shinx and Tobias in the middle of them with a Heracross.**

**HANA**

(Relieved with tears in her eyes)

Titan, Tobias!...um...?

**TITAN**

Sorry, think we took a wrong turn officer.

**TOBIAS**

You think so, what says you...?

**PAL**

Oh me? My name doesn't matter until we all get personal, so for now, consider us a deadly alliance of acquaintances, but on another note I have a problem officer Ebisu. Want to know what it is?

**EBISU**

What?!

**PAL**

You.

**EBISU**

(Recognizes Pal)

Ooooooh, and what you going to do about it Mr. Hogkoshi? Word around town is that you've been...disowned.

**PAL**

(Unfazed)

Not me, I'm just support.

**EBISU**

Then you?

**TITAN**

Not me either. Even though Raikage wants his debut.

**HANA**

(Shocked)

No..

**PAL**

Yep.

**HANA**

(In denial)

Nooo...

**TITAN**

Yep.

**HANA**

(Pouts)

Not you!

**TOBIAS**

(Smirks)

Don't worry beautiful I'm here to rescue you.

**HANA**

Tiiiitan?!

**TITAN**

Don't worry he can do it.

**EBISU**

I don't care who battles me, I'll destroy you then arrest you for assault.

**TOBIAS**

I don't care, when a lady is in need I'm there, Heracross focus.

**Heracross focuses his energy.**

**EBISU**

(Smirks)

Interesting but you don't stand a chance, Tentacruel get this brat's Heracross with Poison Jab!

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

No way he has a chance at-

**TOBIAS**

Now dodge into a Focus Punch!

**Heracross uses its wings to push itself out the way and then finishes it up with a focus punch right to the side of Tentacruel's head, KO'ing it instantly.**

**EVERYBODY BUT TITAN AND PAL**

(Looking at a confident Tobias)

Whaaaaaaaat?!

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

How?!

**EBISU**

Impossible, hoow?!

**TOBIAS**

(Smirks)

Being a coordinator takes much more skill, then being some barbaric trainer.

**PAL**

(Thinking)

I see...

**EBISU**

I'm not done yet, Wartortle, Poliwrath-

**TITAN AND (PAL)**

Go Raikage (Dragon Pulse)

**Both moves connect and KO Poliwrath with a Dragon Pulse and Wartortle with a Thunderbolt.**

**EBISU**

(Shocked)

These brats took out my Pokémon like it was nothing?!

**ATHENA**

(Smiles)

Not bad.

**TOBIAS**

(Runs towards Hana with hearts eyes)

I'm coming beautiful.

**Right when Tobias makes it to Hana, we see an insane grin on Ebisu...**

**TOBIAS**

Are you ok beau-

**EBISU**

(Jumps to attack Tobias with a club)

No! She's mine!

**ATHENA**

Oh no!

**HANA**

Tobias!

**PAL**

(Looks to his left)

Hmmm.

**What seems like an impossible distance to block Ebisu's attack Titan manages to block Ebisu's club with the end of his wooden sword.**

**EVERYBODY BUT TOBIAS AND PAL**

(Shocked)

What?!

**PAL**

(Smirks)

Impressive.

**ATHENA**

(Shocked)

He was close enough to block him? Who are those 3?!

**[BMS: DJ Mustard Ft. Candice - Straight Ryder]**

**EBISU**

(Feeling defeated but not out, smirks.)

You...you brats are under arrest...yeah!

**?**

(Steps in front of the crowd)

I don't think so!

**EBISU**

And what are you going to do bitch...What?! It can't be?!

**EVERYBODY BUT TITAN**

(The crowd bows)

The priiiincess?!

**EBISU**

(In denial)

Princess Athena, of the whole Kinzoku Kingdom!

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

That's right. And as Princess I decree you fired from the Kinzoku Police Force. You are a disgrace to my kingdom, Ebisu.

**EBISU**

But this is a misunderstanding...yes, I was doing my job.

**HANA**

(Stands up)

That's a lie you pervert!

**But then remembers her shirt was ripped off.**

**HANA**

(Covers up)

Ahhhh!

**TITAN**

(Gives her his jacket)

Here.

**HANA**

(Embarrassed)

Thank you.

**ATHENA**

(Glares)

Does that look like a misunderstanding? Go or else I'll get the Royal guards.

**EBISU**

Yes princess.

**Starts walking away but stops and glares at Titan, Pal and Tobias before leaving.**

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[Pal Chapter Middle BMS: Slum Dogz - The Jungle Book]**

**We'll be back**

**Whats good ya'll? This is Fo$T here to answer possible questions real quick:**

**Why are the battles so short?**

Well understand, its been years since Kaishi Town's had such great trainers. Think about it like this its like having a crappy genins like 12 year old Sakura or 6-or whatever the fuck Konohamaru and then out nowhere you get all the Kage, Sage of Six Path..you get what I mean.

**Will the Battles be longer in the future**

Fuck yeah, we only in the first town so just stick it out.

**OC and Apps**

**PM me**, Ima keep repeating that like a DJ that brought record back, that brought record back, that brought record back, that brought record back…(Go to youtube in put in "Big Cheese Mix N Pose turn my back" to understand that reference)

**With that over with, we now bring you back to the show**

* * *

**BACK TO:**

**[BMS: BIG REMO - WOOP WOOP (STAND BACK)]**

**We now have our main heroes and heroine together.**

**ATHENA**

(Walks up to Hana and the group)

Not bad, trainers, and Sir Hogkoshi.

**PAL**

(Everyone bows but Titan)

I'm no longer worthy of sir princess Athena.

**[BMS: One Chance - Look at her remix]**

**TOBIAS**

I'm...I'm...

[Aye she bad, Aye she bad, Aye she bad, Aye she bad

Look at her - she sexy, Look at her - she sexy,]

**We now see her in slow motion, the flawless dark, long haired, model figure, milky white yet not pale skinned beauty that is our heroine. Athena's beauty at that moment was too much for Tobias that he froze on sight.**

**[BME]**

**TOBIAS**

Marry me...

**ATHENA**

(Walks to Hana)

Flattering but I'm taken.

**[BMS (Start around 1:15) Wyclef ft. Mary J. Blige – 911]**

* * *

[Someone please call 911 (pick up the phone yo)

Tell them I just been shot down

And the bullet's, in my heart

And it's piercin through my soul (I'm losin blood yo)]

* * *

**TOBIAS**

(In his mind he is falling into a void that even I, the writer and narrator can't comprehend)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

[Feel my body gettin cold]

* * *

**[BMS: BIG REMO - WOOP WOOP (STAND BACK)]**

**HANA**

Oh um I'm Hana princess Athena nice to meet you and...Titan bow to her, you're making Kaishi town look bad.

**TITAN**

Why?

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

I guess men from Kaishi are a little clueless. I am princess to the whole Kinzoku region which includes Kaishi town.

**TITAN**

Oh...congrads Athena.

**ATHENA**

That's Princess Athena and you can bow now.

**TITAN**

(Smiles)

No thank you, I'm good where I'm at.

**ATHENA**

(Face slaps Titan)

How dare you disrespect me, know your place boy.

**HANA**

(Thinking)

Oh no we're in trouble now.

**TOBIAS**

Uh beautiful?

**HANA**

What?!

**TOBIAS**

(Shows the time on the elite)

The opening ceremony.

**HANA**

We're going to be late!

**TITAN**

(Remembers and walks away from Athena)

Oh yeah.

**ATHENA**

Hey!

**TITAN**

(Turns around)

**ATHENA**

(Glares at Titan)

So you guys are in the tournament?

**HANA**

Almost all of us.

**TOBIAS**

Yeah but it's cool I'm a coordinator anyway

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

Thats a shame that you're only a coordinator, guess the boy trainers in Kaishi are pretty weak huh?

**TITAN**

(Ignored the comment)

Hmmm...

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

Did he just ignore me?! This insolent peasant!

**PAL**

(Starts walking away)

Well I have to go, so good day, and word of advice, don't underestimate your competition princess, and hopefully I get to battle everybody in the tournament.

**TITAN**

Peace.

**TOBIAS**

Adios friend.

**HANA**

Bye whats-your-name

**PAL**

(Leaves)

Pal...

**TITAN**

(Leaves)

Well I'm out too, bye Athena

**HANA**

It was great to meet you, hope to see you again Princess Athena. Come on Tobias.

**TOBIAS**

I love you.

**ATHENA**

...OK. Anyway whatever with that Titan kid, he'll learn his lesson.

* * *

**Later...**

**[BMS: B.O.B ft Future – Ready Instrumental] **

**At the front of Suzu Town Arena on a podium, a tall fat man, in a blue suit, with short brown hair is standing next to a young purple haired girl in purple dress in front of a crowd trainers.**

**?**

**[Fred Jones]**

Welcome all trainers and spectators to the Kinzoku Pokémon Tournament. For the next 4 and a half months our regions trainers will battle for the chance to become certified trainers. Now for those that don't know it will be the first time in a decade that all the trainer academies and schools will be participating.

**We are then shown many different trainers ready to battle their hearts out for their chance to be certified trainers.**

**FRED JONES**

I know you all are anxious to start but before that I must explain the rules and regulation. And to help me is the lovely, pop sensation known as...Bonnie Clyde!

**The crowd of boys and some gets ecstatic over Bonnie Clyde. Except most of our heroes and heroines.**

**CROWD OF MANY BOY TRAINERS AND TOBIAS**

(Heart eyes)

WE LOVE YOU BONNIE!

**BONNIE CLYDE**

First I would like to thank my fans because without you guys, I wouldn't be hosting this year's tournament.

**CROWD OF MANY BOY TRAINERS AND TOBIAS**

(Heart eyes)

WE LOVE YOU BONNIE!

**BONNIE CLYDE**

And now for the rules:

**1\. No cheating or sabotaging against other trainers.**

**2\. No betting between and on the trainers anywhere near the arena.**

**3\. No attacking the trainers, fainted or nonparticipating Pokémon.**

**4\. Trainers cannot harm the Pokémon**

**5\. Trainers must check in or be in the trainer dorm the day before and after the tournament to ensure they go the right way to the next arena.**

**6\. Sexual Harassment is a no no here.**

**7\. Boys and girls are separated by dorms.**

**8\. Those in the crowd must be respectful.**

**Fred Jones now brings out a basket full of pieces of paper.**

**FRED JONES**

And now to begin the raffle to see which of the blocks will go first for today's preliminary round.

**As he scrambles the paper we see the intense look in people's faces including our heroes and heroines.**

**FRED JONES**

(Finishes)

Will you do the honor Bonnie.

**BONNIE CLYDE**

(Picks a piece of paper)

Ok!...and the block thats going today will be...Block 3!

**Who is in block...oh its A...Cliffhanger!**

**[BME]**

**END**

* * *

**[Athena Chapter closing: BMS: Mary J Blige – All That I Can Say]**

**Credits**

* * *

[Loving you is wonderful

Something like a miracle

Rest assured I feel the same way you do]

* * *

**Characters**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

Titan, Athena, Hana, Nicki, Chronos, other characters

* * *

[Meeting you isn't hard

With you I can't let down my guard

Stay secure that's all I'm asking from you

(Stay secure)

I wish I had words to tell (I wish)

This feeling that I know so well

But I don't, I don't ]

* * *

**Seje** **For Days**

Pal and and his family

* * *

[All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

I've always been curious

Meeting someone serious

Looking for someone who loves like me]

* * *

**Saiko**

Tobias and his family

* * *

[But the day I stopped my search

It seemed that you were put on this Earth

To show me everything I could not see

I wish I could find a way

To tell you how I felt that day

But I can't (I just can't)

I can't ]

* * *

**fnaf** **marionette**

Boss4, Fred Jones, Bonnie Clyde

* * *

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

* * *

**More Coming Soon Dot Dot Dot**

* * *

Hmm, oh

Knowing him, loving him

Showing him that I'm all him

Living and forgiving and

I would do it all again

Genuine, Seraphim

Sweeter than cinnamon

Heaven-sent gentleman

Sent him here for loving him

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

**[BM: Fades out]**


	4. Pal Chapter 2: Phantasmo

**READ BLACK ON WHITE TEXT!**

**SONGS (in order, Copy Paste on youtube or download them yourself):**

B.O.B ft Future – Ready Instrumental

Cookie Monsta &amp; Funtcase - Atom Bomb

Jae Millz ft. Chris Brown - Green Goblin (Instrumental)

Doctor P - Champagne Bop

Schoolboy Q What They Want Instrumental W/Hook Remake (by 5280)

Lil Bibby ft. T.I. – Boy

Slum Dogz – Jungle Book

The Game ft. Problem – Turn down for what

iSHi ft. Pusha T – Push it

* * *

**[BMS: B.O.B ft Future – Ready Instrumental]**

**In case you missed what happened, all or main heroes and heroine met and saved a 16 year old from being raped in front of a crowd of pussies by an corrupt officer of the law and now the tournament starts off with block 3. Oh, and just in case, I will say that not all cops are bad kids (just most of them), anyway **

**EXT. SUZU TOWN ARENA DAY**

**FADE IN:**

**Who is in block 3...**

**PAL**

Oh really?

**BONNIE CLYDE**

Now block 3 will follow me where we will project the match ups and our 8 main refs will each lead 32 of 256 trainers to their assigned battlefields where only 16 will come out of each battlefields. The battles will only be 1 on 1's and once all the trainers are done we will do highlights of that block while the other block gets its match up. During the course of the tournament we strongly suggest trainers stay in the locker rooms or watch the matches in the designated trainer stands to be informed on what block is going next.

**All the trainers of block 3 then go into the lobby, where they see their match-up's on 8 giant wall mounted plasma screens TVs.**

**PAL**

(Finds his name on the TV)

Field 3 huh? Me vs Phantasmo? Probably a glitch.

**Or something missin no? Ok ok bring in the intro!**

* * *

**[BMS:** **Cookie Monsta &amp; Funtcase - Atom Bomb]**

**CUT TO:**

**bryf963 presents...**

**Pokemon Titanium**

* * *

**Pal Chapter 2**

* * *

**Written by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

* * *

**Characters by...**

**Seje For Days**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

**fnaf marionette**

**Saiko**

* * *

**Starring**

**Pal Hogkoshi**

**Many More...**

**Featuring**

**More to come...**

* * *

**BACK TO:**

**[BME:]**

**Pal now walks into field 3 where he presents his card the ref and the ref points him to his spot. As he takes his place out of nowhere smoke gathers on the other side of the field.**

**[BMS:** **Jae Millz ft. Chris Brown - Green Goblin Instrumental]**

**?**

(Appears from the smoke which causes a lot of the women to go crazy)

Ladies and Trainer are you ready for the magical skills, of the greatest magician in the world...I Phantasmo, The Fabulous, Handsome, Chivalrous, Supreme, Unbeatable, Incomparable, Incomprehensible, Unyielding, Unbreakable, Clever, Sly, Strategic, Ferocious, Monstrous, Elegant-

**PAL**

Excuse me, I've a problem.

**PHANTASMO**

I'll spare your life this time and hear you out, what may I ask is your problem?

**PAL**

Oh really, you want to know what it is?

**PHANTASMO**

Yes!

**PAL**

Susly?

**PHANTASMO**

(Angry)

Yess just tell me!

**PAL**

Oh, my problem is you, I don't have time to hear your introductions, so battle or forfeit, now.

**PHANTASMO**

Fine, go Kadabra.

**Kadabra appears from smoke.**

**PHANTASMO**

Now bring out your Pokémon so I can advance to greatness.

**PAL**

No real thinking for this, go...!

**[BME]**

* * *

**Flashback...**

**LEIMISHOMA**

(Hugs Pal)

Be careful Palatio, and make us proud.

**LEIMISHOMA**

(Crying while watching Pal leave)

Make sure you write letters to me, and don't get into trouble.

**PAL**

(Waves and leaves)

**A few moments later while walking to the arena.**

**PAL**

(See's 4 Pokéballs instead of 3)

Susly?

**Pal summons the Pokémon and then smiles at what it is.**

**PAL**

Thanks Mom.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK...**

**[BMS:** **Doctor P - Champagne Bop]**

**PAL**

No real thinking for this, go Shedinja!

**Summons a Shedinja which then causes the Magician to laugh.**

**PHANTASMO**

That's it? A bug? You think a kid like you deserves to make money by battling, you are too weak to become a certified trainer. Hahaha

**PAL**

(Unfazed)

…..

**As the other referees get in position for each battle in Field 3 the main ref gives them the signal**

**REFEREE**

Trainers set...begin!

**PHANTASMO**

Kadabra use Psychic.

**PAL**

(Laughing in his mind thinking)

Susly, he really doesn't know? I think this might be the easiest battle since the legendary trainer Gold defeated Youngster Joey to retain his Johto League Chapionship.

[BM:Pause]

**Yeeeeeah ***** I went there with that!**

The fuck you gonna do with a team of Ratatta Youngster Joey? Thats why nobody wants your number, who wants to hear you talk about a Ratatta when I caught a Ho-Oh, Lugia, a Red Garados, and a Snorelax, only me and Red got Snorelax last time I checked!

[BM:Play]

**Sorry everybody, I digressed, the attack was ineffective.**

**PHANTASMO**

What?! Use Confusion!

**Naaah.**

**PHANTASMO**

Use Psybeam.

**And its not working.**

**PHANTASMO**

Use Zen Headbutt

**Really *****? OK so obviously dude doesn't know Shedinja is immune psychic attacks, Pal just end it.**

**PAL**

Never much a competition I'd say, Shedinja hit him with Shadow Sneak until he faints.

**Shedinja is hitting Kadabra with so many Shadow Sneaks it's looking like a boxing match and no matter how many attacks Phantasmo tries they're ineffective.**

**[BMS: Schoolboy Q What They Want Instrumental W/Hook Remake (by 5280)]**

**PHANTASMO**

(Kadabra is out cold to the point you can hear ring bell)

To a kid?!

**The magician is left crying on the ground while Pal is presented the winner with the other 15 who won their matches in the center of Field 3.**

**[BMS: Lil Bibby ft. T.I. – Boy]**

**Later…**

**?**

(See's Pal walking from the tournament)

Well if it isn't the lil pig.

**PAL**

(Unfazed)

Chronos Rhea the dropout, how you been?

**CHRONOS**

(Walks up to Pal)

I'm good just going to start my debut as a certified trainer because nobody can beat this team I got.

**PAL**

(Starts walking away)

Guess, I'll see you at the finals then, good day-

**CHRONOS**

Too scared to see the truth that is Chronos Rhea?

**PAL**

(Starts walking to the lounge part of the lobby while Chronos goes into the field)

Oh really? Hmmm guess I can evaluate the competition before I go to the next city.

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS: Slum Dogz – Jungle Book]**

**We'll be back**

**Question time staring:**

**Seje For Days**

**What inspired Pal?**

The feeling of my catchphrases being used in a potential-filled story.

**What's it like working with Fo$T?**

It feels like I'm working with a guy that says, 'Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks' all day to random people.

**Advice to future OC submitters?**

Just make sure to make yours unique. No OP'ing whatsoever! That's just a drag.

**Message for the haters?**

Why y'all gotta hate? Is it cause of how he writes it!? How the characters were made!? The badass music in each chapter!? Tell me now, bitches!

**Question for future fans?**

Will they worship the awesomesauce that is Pal?

**And we back!**

* * *

**BACK TO:**

**Later, while sitting at the lounge watching the competitors get ready...**

**ATHENA**

(Walks by and notices Pal)

Sir Hogkoshi.

**PAL**

Princess, I'm no longer that.

**ATHENA**

I don't care you are still to be respected in my eyes, you and me are both doing what we want to instead of being tied to royalty.

**PAL**

Hmm guess you got a point there...hmm looks like his battle is about to start.

**Pal points at the TV where we see that Chronos is about to begin his battle.**

**[BMS: Lil Bibby ft. T.I. – Boy]**

**CHRONOS**

(Evil grins)

Ok, kid you sure you want this.

**RANDOM LITTLE GIRL TRAINER**

Bring it on, go Pichu.

**ATHENA**

(Watches as the Pichu presents itself)

Aww it's so cute.

**PAL**

(Looks at Chronos's grin)

He wouldn't this is only preliminaries...

**ATHENA**

What are you-?

**[BMS: The Game ft. Problem – Turn down for what]**

**CHRONOS**

You ask for it go Steelix!

**A strong and ferocious Steelix now stands before a small Pichu.**

**ATHENA**

(Looks on in horror)

No...

**PAL**

(Thinking)

You would stoop this low.

**CHRONOS**

Last chance.

**REFEREE**

Begin

**RANDOM LITTLE GIRL TRAINER**

Use secret power!

**CHRONOS**

(Watches as Steelix takes a lil damage but shakes it off)

Use dig.

**Steelix goes into the ground**.

**RANDOM LITTLE GIRL TRAINER**

Watch out Pichu!

**CHRONOS**

That's all she wrote, Steelix bring down with you and use bind.

**ATHENA**

It's over.

**CHRONOS**

Bind harder.

**ATHENA**

Noo...

**PAL**

The Refs can't see it.

**RANDOM LITTLE GIRL TRAINER**

(Hears a weird cracking sound)

Pichu!

**CHRONOS**

Harder then hit it out of the ground with Double Edge!

**As the Steelix completes his orders we are then showed a gruesome picture of a pichu almost lifeless, just barely twitching to life.**

**[BMS: Lil Bibby ft. T.I. – Boy]**

**RANDOM LITTLE GIRL TRAINER**

(Runs crying to Pichu but is stop by Chanseys)

Piiiichu!

**NURSE JOY**

(Grabs the girl by her hand)

Hurry and come with me please miss.

**CHRONOS**

(Watching them leave with the Chansey and injured Pichu)

Don't worry its always next year, hahahahahaha, G.G. hahahahahaha!

**PAL**

He cheated he knew the refs wouldn't be able to stop it because preliminaries can't show the Pokemons' health.

**ATHENA**

(Angry)

Who would do something like this? She's a little girl and that's a baby.

**PAL**

(Looking at the TV)

Chronos Rhea he dropped out of every high school that accepted him...Oh really?

**ATHENA**

What?

**On the TV shows: **

**Chronos Rhea - Kaishi Academy**

**ATHENA**

Of course he be a Kaishi boy.

**FRED JONES**

Wow to do that to a little girl's Pokémon...he may be a cruel person but he's going to be tough to beat. The winner Chronos of Block 5 Feld 3 along with many winners.

**BONNIE CLYDE**

(Angry)

All I know is that he is evil and if I could I'd-

**FRED JONES**

Bonnie, I know but don't say anything that can get you in trouble, we still have Blocks 1,4 , and 2 tomorrow.

**BONNIE CLYDE**

So join us tomorrow with block 1 starting off…

**ATHENA**

(Walks away)

He better pray to the gods he don't battle me, anyway wish me luck Sir Hogkoshi.

**PAL**

(Waves)

Good luck Princess.

**As Pal goes to leave hears the TV…**

**CHRONOS**

(Looks at the crowd boing him)

This is what happens when you face me, Chronos Rhea hahahahaha!

**PAL**

(Looking at the TV)

Oh really? We'll see how much competition you are when the time comes, Rhea.

**Not all trainers play by the book we see, as the tournament continues what will...Fuck this!...roll the credits next episode...and fuck Chronos!**

**END**

* * *

**[BMS: iSHi ft. Pusha T – Push it]**

**Credits**

[Verse 1: Pusha T

* * *

Push it to the limit, if you wanna win it

Harbor no room for the weak, nor the timid

Bit too long, you got accustomed to the gimmicks

It's like they don't care that the real is at the finish]

* * *

**Characters**

**Seje****For Days**

**Pal and and his family**

* * *

[No blemish, no honor

Let the flutes go, the snake charmer

The kingpin of every street corner

You can't say I never didn't never warn ya, yuugh]

* * *

**Fo$T Da Writer**

**Titan, Athena, Hana, Nicki, Chronos, other characters**

* * *

[Hook]

* * *

**Saiko**

**Tobias and his family**

**fnaf****marionette**

**Boss4, Fred Jones, Bonnie Clyde**

* * *

[Verse 2: Pusha T

I've been pushin', yes, I've been cookin'

Road trips, them risks, they've been tooken.]

**[BM:Fades out]**


	5. Athena Chapter 2: Princess on Ice

**Songs:**

**Brooke Valentine ft. Fabolous and Yo-Yo - Boogie Oogie Oogie **

**Aaliyah – Are you that somebody**

**Lil Bibby ft T.I – Boy **

**Wale – The Manipulation**

**DJ Mustard Ft. Candice - Straight Ryder**

**Nicole Scherzinger - Whatever U Like ft. T.I.**

**My Chemical Romance - Sing Instrumental**

**Jagged Edge ft. Fabolous – Come and talk to me**

**Mary J Blige – All That I Can Say**

* * *

**All lil shorta then I expected but I still gave ya'll 2 chapters so enjoy Athena and Titan Chater 2's, 2 2, fuck it ya'll know what I mean. Anyway last chapter we seen Pal battle against a magician, Chronos destroy a girl's spirit and me get angry even though I'm the ***** that wrote the damn story.**

**[BMS: Brooke Valentine ft. Fabolous and Yo-Yo - Boogie Oogie Oogie ]**

**INT. SUZU TOWN ARENA DAY**

**FADE IN:**

**Next day of tournament and we now have block 1 starting it off-**

**BODY BUILDER**

(Screaming and running like a girl)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**LITTLE GIRL**

Come on big guy you was talking all that junk before bring some more of your Pokémon out!

**FRED JONES**

(Showing a blonde hair and pale freckled skinned girl wearing short leopard print dress and xtra tuff rain boots)

And that was one of yesterday's favorites if not future powerhouse of Kinzoku Tournaments to come.

**BONNIE CLYDE**

(Shows a stereotypically street fighter looking motherfucker)

Yes it was a astounding battle where famous Body builder Ricky Mcholly of Ricky and Robbie Mcholly's gym battled the young 11 year old Venice Franchezca, though most consider her friendly, she is known to be very competitive. And don't turn that dial, we will begin soon.

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS: Aaliyah – Are you that somebody]**

**bryf963 presents...**

* * *

[Intro x2: Timbaland

Dirty South, can y'all really feel me

East Coast, feel me

West Coast, feel me]

* * *

**Pokemon Titanium**

**Athena Chapter 2**

* * *

[Aaliyah

Boy, I've been watching you like a hawk in the sky

That flies, and you were my prey (my prey)]

* * *

**Characters by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

* * *

Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin' heads

I know that one of these days (days)

* * *

**Seje** **For Days**

**fnaf** **marionette**

* * *

We gon hook it up while we talk on the phone

But see, I don't know if that's good

I've been holdin' back this secret from you

I probably shouldn't tell it, but

* * *

**Saiko**

* * *

If I, if I let you know

* * *

**Starring**

**Athena Misumi**

* * *

You can't tell nobody

I'm talkin' bout nobody

* * *

**Titan Yamazaki**

* * *

Are you responsible?

* * *

**Pal Hogkoshi**

* * *

Boy I gotta watch my back

Cause I'm not just anybody

* * *

**Also Starring**

* * *

Is it my go?

Is it your go?

* * *

**Hana Yukari**

**Tobias Bailstone**

* * *

Sometimes I'm goody-goody

Right now naughty-naughty

* * *

**Jaakuna-Gurupu**

**Many More... Come on, this the beginning.**

* * *

Say yes or say no

* * *

**Featuring**

**Professor Eliza Nikki**

**Shiki Bailstone**

**More to come...**

* * *

Cause I really need somebody

Tell me are you that somebody?

* * *

**BACK TO:**

**Looking at a TV in the lobby lounge**

**ATHENA**

Hmm I wonder who I'm battling against.

**?**

Princess Athena!

**ATHENA**

Oh Miss Yukari?

**HANA**

(Walks up and bows to Athena)

Oh just Hana, Princess.

**ATHENA**

Lift your head Miss Yukari I permit it, so it's just you?

**HANA**

(Stands)

Yeah, Tobias is sleeping because him and Titan were training but I think Titan still training so they won't back until my match.

**ATHENA**

(Angry)

Kaishi boys are just evil, to leave a girl by herself. I thought maybe Tobias was not like those two but I have misjudged him.

**HANA**

Tobias may be a perv, but he and Titan are not evil Princess, he just doesn't believe in society classes...two?

**ATHENA**

Chronos Rhea...I believe his name was.

**[BMS: Lil Bibby ft T.I – Boy]**

**?**

(Walks up to Athena and Hana)

Oh you mean me Princess?

**HANA**

(Angry)

Chronos!

**CHRONOS**

(Smirks)

Oh even pink hair is here? Where is my professor Nicki?

**HANA**

None of your business, leave her alone.

**CHRONOS**

Don't worry I will be gentle with her, pink hair or maybe you jealous?

**HANA**

Eww.

**ATHENA**

(Annoyed)

Someone needs to teach you respect, peasant.

**CHRONOS**

(Eyeing our princess's body up and down)

Oh so you gonna teach me princess?

**ATHENA**

I will and not just for me but for that little girl too, you will learn to repent for your actions.

**HANA**

What little girl?!

**CHRONOS**

Oh yeah that little girl with the weak Pichu, she's lucky I didn't let Steelix crush it into itty bitty pieces.

**HANA**

(Goes to lash at him but is stop by Athena)

You bastard!

**ATHENA**

(Trembling in anger)

You'll be disqualified we have to do this on the battlefield.

**HANA**

(Calms down)

Princess...

**CHRONOS**

You wish you could beat me.

**HANA**

If Titan can beat you so can I

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

You must of been pretty weak to lose to that Kaishi boy.

**CHRONOS**

...A fluke but I won't let that happen again pink hair and by the time I'm done I'll have you bowing to me Princess too.

**[BME]**

**BONNIE CLYDE**

(On the intercome)

Will block 1, please report to your stations.

**ATHENA**

(Walking away)

Come on Miss Yukari I got a match to win and I spent enough time hearing out this weaking.

**HANA**

(Sticks her tongue at Chronos and then leaves with the Princess)

Yes Princess.

* * *

**[BMS: Wale – The Manipulation]**

**Later at Field 1, our Princess meets her opponent**

**NERD**

Oh the Princess herself...I love you.

**ATHENA**

Hope to have a good battle.

**NERD**

(Angry)

Bitch, ain't you hear me!

**Well ***** damn. Everybody in the crowd, especially the boys are enraged.**

**CROWD**

Booooo!

**NERD**

(Crying)

I'm sorry

**[BMS: Ciara ft. Chamillionaire - Get up]**

**ATHENA**

Ok...I be merciful, now bring out your Pokémon.

**NERD**

Yes Princess! Go Ivysour.

**ATHENA**

Lapris present yourself.

**NERD**

(As the Pokémon come out the ref gives the signal to start)

Solarbeam!

**ATHENA**

Hit him with a low Ice Beam.

**NERD**

(Watches as Ivysour takes the heavily damaging blast)

Hang in there Ivysour.

**ATHENA**

Ice Beam again.

**NERD**

Too late, Solarbeam.

**But right when Ivysour got its legs set up to fire its Solarbeam, it slips on ice, sending the blast into the air.**

**NERD**

(Watches as Ivysore gets hit by the Blast)

Ivysour!

**Ivysour is now frozen solid.**

**[BMS: DJ Mustard Ft. Candice - Straight Ryder]**

**REFEREE**

(Gives Ivysour a few seconds to try to break out but is ultimately)

Ivysour is unable to battle, the winner is Princess Athena.

**CROWD**

Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Go Princess!

**NERD**

(Returns a frozen Ivysour and runs away)

Damn you you bitch!

**ATHENA**

(Stands in the winner circle thinking to herself)

Men are just so disrespectful, that's why they'll never stack up to my Hyperion.

**TV Show:**

**Winner:**

**Athena Misumi**

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS:** **Nicole Scherzinger - Whatever U Like ft. T.I.]**

**Yep its time….**

**Interview Time Starring:**

**fnaf marionette:**

**Whats it like working with Fo$T?**

It's actually quite nice.

**What inspires your characters?**

Um my characters I think up in 5 seconds

**Message to the haters?**

I've got 5 fingers on each hand, 3rd ones yours.

* * *

**See I'm not just a guy that runs up to people saying, "Bitches aint shit but hoes and tricks. I'm a nice guy, maybe mostly to women but that's another story back to the story.**

* * *

**BACK TO:**

**[BMS:** **Brooke Valentine ft. Fabolous and Yo-Yo - Boogie Oogie Oogie]**

**Later at the locker room.**

**ATHENA**

(Breathing heavy)

Thought I'd never lose them, thanks Miss Hana.

**HANA**

No problem Princess we should be okay for a lil while.

**?**

Priiiiiincesss!

**ATHENA**

Oh no.

**HANA**

(Kicks)

Shut up...Tobias!

**[BMS: My Chemical Romance - Sing Instrumental]**

**TOBIAS**

(Blocks the kick)

Hey beautiful.

**HANA**

Lucky block, but you need to be quiet.

?

Hana?

**HANA**

(Runs and hugs...)

Ahhhhhhh! Eliza!

**NICKI**

I happen to see you guys run in here-

**[BMS: Jagged Edge ft. Fabolous – Come and talk to me]**

**Im still Fo$T Da Writer but you can call me DJ Fost**

**Here's something for the ladies…**

**TOBIAS**

Professor Nicki?!

[Come and talk to me, I really wanna meet you girl

I really wanna know your name]

**Tobias loses it when he see's our professor in just her light blue dress.**

**NICKI**

(Smiles)

Yes?

[Come and talk to me, I really wanna meet you giiirrl

I really wanna knooooow your naaaame, ah yeah, baby]

**TOBIAS**

(Eyeing our professor body up and down)

Professor?!

['Cause you look so sexy, you really turn me on

**NICKI**

(Scared)

Ye..yes?

[Blow my mind every time I see your face, girl]

**TOBIAS**

(Starts walking up to her)

Prof-

[You look so sexy, you really turn me on

Blow my mind every time I see your face, girl]

**HANA**

(Lands the kick this time)

Enough perv-

**[BMS: Brooke Valentine ft. Fabolous and Yo-Yo - Boogie Oogie Oogie]**

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

The youngest professor ever Professor Eliza Nicki, but she doesn't seem like a professor. And he really is a pervert, what is up with these Kaishi boys?

**BONNIE CLYDE**

Will block 4, please report to your station.

**HANA**

Oh we got t hurry up, thats my block!

**As our heroes run to the fields, one must wonder where is Titan?**

**?**

(The trainer makes it into the with a smirk on his face)

**Sorry Seje but I had to do it bro...Cliffhanger!**

* * *

**END**

**[Athena Chapter closing: BMS: Mary J Blige – All That I Can Say]**

**Credits**

* * *

[Loving you is wonderful

Something like a miracle

Rest assured I feel the same way you do]

* * *

**Characters**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

Titan, Athena, Hana, Nicki, Chronos, other characters

* * *

[Meeting you isn't hard

With you I can't let down my guard

Stay secure that's all I'm asking from you

(Stay secure)

I wish I had words to tell (I wish)

This feeling that I know so well

But I don't, I don't ]

* * *

**Seje** **For Days**

Pal and and his family

* * *

[All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

I've always been curious

Meeting someone serious

Looking for someone who loves like me]

* * *

**Saiko**

Tobias and his family

* * *

[But the day I stopped my search

It seemed that you were put on this Earth

To show me everything I could not see

I wish I could find a way

To tell you how I felt that day

But I can't (I just can't)

I can't ]

* * *

**fnaf** **marionette**

Bonnie Clyde, Fred Jones Venice

* * *

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

All that I can say

(Do do, do do, do do, do)

* * *

**More Coming Soon Dot Dot Dot**

* * *

Hmm, oh

Knowing him, loving him

Showing him that I'm all him

Living and forgiving and

I would do it all again

Genuine, Seraphim

Sweeter than cinnamon

Heaven-sent gentleman

Sent him here for loving him

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

**[BM: Fades out]**


	6. Titan Chapter 2: Yamazaki

**Songs:**

**Bone Crusher ft. Killer Mike and T.I.- Never Scared **

**Nicki Minaj feat Eminem - Roman's Revenge **

**Nicki Minaj - Beez In The Trap (Explicit) ft. 2 Chainz**

**B.O.B. – Play For Keeps**

**Meek Mill – Repo instrumental**

**B.O.B ft Future – Ready**

** Ludacris – Beast Mode**

** Lloyd Banks – Love me in the hood Instrumental**

** Lil Snupe – Ya'll aint**

** Future - Monster**

**T-Pain ft. Bun B and Big K.R.I.T - The King**

* * *

**Heads up for those that notice last chapter or are going to notice this chapter. I fucked up with professor Eliza Nikki so just to put it out there, Nikki and Nicki are the same person, I'll do better next time**

**INT. SUZU TOWN ARENA DAY**

**FADE IN:**

**HANA**

(Running)

Gotta hurry!

**NICKI**

(Points to field 4)

Hana you're here.

**We now join our heroes in the field 4 where Hana has just made it in time to take her place.**

**[BMS: Bone Crusher ft. Killer Mike and T.I.- Never Scared]**

**?**

(A body builder stands in front of Hana)

As much as I love the ladies I must avenge my brother, I Robbie Mcholly!

**He rips his shirt when he says his name...errrbody wanna be the hulk, errrbody wanna be Jurgen, errbody. Errrbody wanna be saiyan, errbody wanna be Micheal Jackson, errbody! Shoutout to "Yo Gotti – Errbody Remix" lol.**

**HANA**

(Disturbed)

Ewww!

**ATHENA**

(Thinking to herself while watching Hana's match in the lobby by field 4 with Tobias and Nicki)

That can't be good for that young man's health.

**ROBBIE**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

**HANA**

(Freak out)

Stop!

** ROBBIE**

You can't handle the physique of a Mcholly?! Its ok maybe when you a lil older.

**HANA**

Can we just battle, those muscles are ugly and are unhealthy, and no human should have muscles like that!

**ROBBIE**

I'll show you the poooooooooweeeer Graveler.

**HANA**

Go Tyrigue

**[BMS: Nicki Minaj feat Eminem - Roman's Revenge]**

**ATHENA**

Oh no...Tyrogue only knows normal moves, Miss Yukari is at a disadvantage.

**TOBIAS**

Beautiful...hmmm. but she would know that.

**ROBBIE**

(The ref gives the signal to start)

Use Rock Tomb!

**NICKI**

No Princess...

**HANA**

Dodge and go at him.

**ATHENA**

Huh?

**ROBBIE**

(Thinking)

Ha aint nothin going to happen.

**TITAN**

(Smirks watching Hana from another area of the arena)

After you it's my turn

**HANA**

(Thinking)

Even though they estimate me I know you two believe in my skills as a trainer.

**NICKI**

She comes from a long line of warriors her Pokémon's bloodline were dormant for generations...

**ATHENA**

(Shocked)

You mean she's that Yukari?!

**TOBIAS**

What you Yukari?

**HANA**

Combo #1!

**Damn! Brick Break into a High Jump Kick and then uses Strength to slam it from air to the ground. Why didn't she become a main protag?...oh right budget cuts...anyway if ya'll was wondering yes Graverler is out cold.**

**[BMS:** **Nicki Minaj ft. 2 Chainz - Beez In The Trap (Explicit)]**

**HANA**

(Runs to the winners circle posing for the cameras)

Yeah!

**TITAN**

Good job.

**?**

So you finally show up.

**TITAN**

Hmmm...you.

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS: B.O.B. – Play For Keeps]**

**bryf963 presents...**

**Pokemon Titanium**

* * *

[How much must I repeat? We only play for keeps

No time-outs, no free throws, no refs, no penalties]

* * *

**TITAN Chapter 2**

* * *

[No handouts, no pit stops, no cheat codes, no sleep

But the drinks are on us, if you with it then pull up a seat]

* * *

**Written by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

* * *

[When you're roaming through the jungle talk is nothing, talk is cheap

Time is money, money is power, power corrupts eventually, damn

So what are the options? What are the choices left for me?

What other rule is left to break? I guess my fate is a quest for me]

* * *

**Characters by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

* * *

[Man I'm a dog that ain't got no leash

Man got a crib, it ain't got no lease]

* * *

**Seje** **For Days**

* * *

[Man got a flow that ain't got no brain]

* * *

**fnaf** **marionette**

* * *

[But I still get brain, no hands no teeth, uh]

* * *

**Saiko**

* * *

[Nowadays, niggas are killas on the beat]

[But where I was raised all of the killas was down the street]

* * *

**Starring**

**Titan Yamazaki**

* * *

[Better do your research

Feeling like I fell out of the sky and landed feet first

My squad go hard, my squad go concrete, watch my team work

Hell yea, you can tell that the boy finna eat cause I took my seat first

3 course meal, full entrée, refills and I want my dessert]

* * *

**Pal Hogkoshi**

* * *

[So why not make a toast? Tomorrow could always be worse

Now keep them bottles coming by the kiloliter

And get that Ana off your chest, try to keep a clean shirt

I'm so Grand Hustle, you ain't even in my league sir

What's up with these nerds?

They be out here, gettin' their salads tossed, gettin' their leaves turned]

* * *

**Athena Misumi**

* * *

[The game just ain't what it used to be, the quality is blurred

But a dying breed survives and a dynasty emerged

So put it in the air if you entirely concur

She call me hippie cause I live without any concern

Up on this green earth, I'm on them green herbs

Yeah yeah, yeah, I stay in them trees like the Keeblers]

* * *

**Also Starring**

**Hana Yukari**

* * *

[And they say that I look higher in person]

* * *

**Tobias Bailstone**

* * *

[As a kid I played in the yard, but now I'm astro turfing]

* * *

**Jaakuna-Gurupu**

* * *

[I lived the actual version of the fantasies they utter

Made up stories of threesomes, they must just be seeing double]

* * *

**Many More... Come on, this the beginning.**

* * *

[Run for cover, here comes trouble

My heart is going cold so I gotta sleep with warmer covers]

* * *

**Featuring**

**Professor Eliza Nikki or Nicki**

* * *

[Polar bear pimpin', solar flare spittin'

Somebody tell 'em that this is professional stuntin', don't attempt it]

* * *

**Shiki Bailstone**

* * *

[Society is twisted, they tryna take us under

So when you see them folks, don't forget to warn a brother]

* * *

**Hey I can make mistake...**

* * *

[I made it out alive but still the battle is a struggle

Veni, vidi, vici, I came, I saw, I conquered]

**[BM: Fades out]**

* * *

**BACK TO THE SHOW:**

**[BMS: Meek Mill – Repo instrumental]**

**TITAN**

(Faces the trainers)

Hmmm...you...Chronos

**ATHENA**

(From far away she see's Titan)

Hmph this guy-

**TOBIAS**

Princess...shit!

**CHRONOS**

Miss me loser?

**TITAN**

(Stares Chronos down)

...

**CHRONOS**

Oh you're smarter then you look, you're looking for this…

**TITAN**

(See's the Battle Pass Chronos took from Tobias)

Give it back.

**CHRONOS**

(An evil grin appears on his face)

I see, so you guys are like brothers must be tough when you're alone without "Pink Hair" or Tobiass with you? Tell me what it's like Titan. Oh, you rather not? Let me tell you something then I give you this Pass even if I wanted to because once the pass is used it belongs to the one who used it, but you know what? Since I have all this free time and "Pink Hair's" here, maybe I'll go back to Kaishi and see Professor Nicki.

**TITAN**

(Brings out his wooden blade)

You touch her-

**CHRONOS**

(Chuckles)

Oh so you do have a nerve that can be hit? Please, you can't harm me you'll be kicked out of the tournament and hopefully arrested, so be a good boy and battle while I teach the Professor new tric-

**And before he can even finished Titan charges extemely fast at Chronos.**

**TITAN**

(Swings the blade)

Take this-

**?**

Titan!

**TITAN**

(Stops just in time and staring at Chronos)

Professor...

**NICKI**

No fighting both of you.

**CHRONOS**

(Walking by Titan, purposely hitting his shoulder)

Fine then, only for you professor, plus I don't feel like crushing you like I did that little girl yesterday, bye losers and Professor, hahahaha hahahaha hahaha

**[BME]**

**TITAN**

Fuck!

**NICKI**

Its ok you did the right thing.

**TITAN**

(Sighs)

Guess you're right...I let his words get to me...sorry.

**NICKI**

Its...ok-

**[BMS: B.O.B ft Future – Ready]**

**HANA**

(Runs up to him, pouting)

Tiiiitan! You missed my match!

**TITAN**

Saw it on the TV, good job.

**ATHENA**

Shame on you peasant, didn't your parents teach you anything?!

**TITAN**

Athena?

**ATHENA**

(Holding back her anger)

Princess Athena.

**TOBIAS**

(Walks up)

Look like you're ready to battle.

**?**

(Walks up)

My advice would be not to use Shinx.

**TITAN**

Pal right?

**PAL**

Yep overheard Ebisu talking to your opponent.

**ATHENA**

I told him to leave town I'll take care of him.

**PAL**

He's probably gone already.

**HANA**

(Angry)

And why didn't stop him?

**PAL**

Because Titan is in the block that was just announced.

**TITAN**

Where do I go?

**ATHENA** AND **HANA**

(Shocked)

Are you serious?!

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS: Ludacris – Beast Mode]**

**OooooooooooooooooKaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**Interview Time with:**

**Saiko**

**Whats it like working with Fo$T?**

It's been a new expirience, i've never seen anyone use the same formatof writing used in the story. I think i like it though.

**What inspired Tobias?**

Nothing really, i just kinda sat down and began writing tbh XD

**Anything for the haters**?  
Haters gonna hate? Idk, that feels like something Tobias would say.

**BACK TO:**

**[BME]**

* * *

**Later at Field 1 Titan is at his spot ready to battle while the others watch in the lobby.**

**?**

(A brown skin trainer in a JG grunt outfit faces our hero)

Salutations trainer,I been giving orders to crush you.

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

That guy's outfit seems familar...he's one of them?!

**TITAN**

(Unfazed)

Hmmmm...

**JG GRUNT**

You seem strong willed but time to show you my power go Sudowoodo!

**[BMS: Lloyd Banks – Love me in the hood Instrumental]**

**TITAN**

(Watches as Sudowoodo appears in front of him)

Go Raikage.

**ATHENA**

(Shocked and thinking)

Are you that stu-

The whole gang except Tobias, Nicki and Pal are left speechless...

**ATHENA**

(Sees a Luxio instead of a Shinx)

It evolved?!

**HANA**

But it's only his debut how he evolve so fast!

**PAL**

(Thinking)

I'm pretty sure he just got his Shinx for him to only say it was a battle debut and most Shinx don't even evolve here due to such weak Pokémon in Suzu Forest, so to evolve it in almost a day means he's hiding something.

**CROWD**

(Laughing and screaming)

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

**ATHENA**

(Notices Tobias's curiousity)

Whats up with you?

**TOBIAS**

I wonder what you up to Brother, that even now you wouldn't take Pal's advice.

**NICKI**

He does have instinct and trust in his Pokémon when it comes to battling.

**HANA**

Don't you think its to an extreme I never seen anyone battle like him.

**PAL**

Oh really?

**ATHENA**

What his battle style?

**HANA**

I don't know...Tobias?

**TOBIAS**

Been years so I don't know either.

**ATHENA**

Then how does he battle?

**TOBIAS**

Watch Princess.

**JG GRUNT**

(The ref gives the signal to start)

Go use Rock throw!

**As Sudowoodo throws the rock Raikage dodges it without command and starts running to it.**

**JG GRUNT**

Use Wood Hammer!

**Raikage dodges and uses its tail to trip his opponent.**

JG GRUNT

(Everybody in the crow is shocked as Raikage trips Sudowoodo)

What?! Get up and use Wood Hammer again and again.

**But no matter how many Wood Hammers Sudowoodo tries, it keeps striking the ground and keeps being tripped by Raikage until...**

**JG GRUNT**

(Watch as Sudowoodo struggles to stand)

Stand up!

**Seeing how weak it is, Raikage uses one last Iron Tail to KO Sudowood.**

**[BMS: Lil Snupe – Ya'll aint]**

**This my shit**

* * *

Yeah real nigga saluted

This is way moer than music we got soldiers recruited

* * *

**TITAN**

Game.

* * *

We cooking package and move it

Yeah only the truest i hear you talking nigga boot up and do it

* * *

**JG GRUNT AND THE CROWD**

(Shocked as the Ref declares Titan the winner)

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

* * *

**Bitch, y'all ain't fucking with the J!** [Bitch, y'all ain't fucking with the J]!

* * *

**PAL**

(Thinking in his mind)

Susly?!

* * *

Bitch, y'all ain't fucking with the clique

Every other day my whole hustle gotta switch

Cause the police on they shit and iim tryna get a brick

* * *

**ATHENA**

How?!...He didn't even give a command.

**HANA**

That seems to be how he battles.

* * *

We the dream team nigga my whole squad looking sick

And we fronting k's daily so you better watch your bitch

And my swag game retarded, polo looking stupid

Bitches love my style so i shuffle them like cupid

* * *

**NICKI**

He has achieve trust with his Pokémon to the point that he doesn't even give commands.

* * *

Everybody know I do it so they love it when i do it

Real recognize real so real street nigga saluted

Ima dog ass nigga, and I can't help it

Imm all about my money all my bitches say im selfish

* * *

**TV shows:**

Winner:

**Titanium "Titan" Yamazaki**

* * *

Watch out for mixtapes cause im keeping them bitches coming

On my way to the top, I ain't playing I ain't stunting

We be scoring on my side and you niggas steady button

* * *

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

Titanium "Yamazaki"?! He can't be a real Yamazaki, they're all dead. Yamazaki or not, this peasant is strong, but I won't let beat me!

* * *

We keep it coming ha we keep it coming we keep it coming ho

* * *

**PAL**

This has gotten interesting.

* * *

Bitch, y'all ain't fucking with the clique

Bitch y'all ain't fucking with the clique

Bitch y'all ain't fucking with the clique

* * *

**BONNIE CLYDE**

Thats it for the premilnaries of the Kinzoku Tournament.

**FRED JONES**

Join us for the next round of the tournament, which will be held in Aen Village.

**[BME]**

**And that is it for n...hey hey...**

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS: Future - Monster]**

**INT. ? NIGHT**

**I'm gonna kill the ***** thats doing the transitions anyway.**

**BOSS 1**

So this what we dealing with huh?Princess Athena is aligning herself with some potentially strong pawns.

**BOSS 6**

A Yamazaki I can smell his bloodline, he's the one I want!

**BOSS 1**

Calm down he'll be yours soon enough.

**BOSS 3**

So you say you let them get stronger until one of us crushes?

**BOSS 5**

Why not just kill him?

**BOSS 6**

Because he's mine!

**BOSS 2**

Not if I crush the kid first.

**BOSS 3**

How are we even, so very certain that he will even collide with us?

**BOSS 1**

Trust me with talent like that and the princess's need for freedom I bet she'll hire him to take us down.

**BOSS 3**

I see, I wonder why she was even in this tournament, but it makes sense. As princess of our kingdom, the marriages are arrange but if the condition is met, she can choose who she can marry. And this condition, was that the princess must out rank the King. The King was never a certified trainer so by her becoming one she out ranks the King as a leader.

**BOSS 6**

So asking daddy for help would be...torture.

**BOSS 5 AND BOSS 2**

Enough!

**[BMS: T-Pain ft. Bun B and Big K.R.I.T - The King]**

**BOSS 1**

Anyway thanks for the update Officer Ebisu, how can we repay you?

**EBISU**

I want the women alive I'll take care of them, especially Hana Yukari.

**BOSS 1**

(Hangs up the phone)

Consider it done.

**EBISU**

(Hangs up the phone)

Just wait boys I will break your spirits...and then Hana, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**END**

* * *

**Credits**

* * *

[Hook – T-Pain

I reign supreme

Old school whip, I lean

You gone bow down to me

In the streets, they call me the king

They call me the king

They call me the king

I put it down for the crown so believe

That you gon bow down to me

They call me the king]

* * *

**Fo$T Da Writer**

Titan, Athena, Hana, Nicki, Chronos, other characters

* * *

[Verse 1 – Bun B]

[That's right my nigga, ain't no other way to address me

King of the trill and king of the underground for real, so don't try and test me]

* * *

**Seje For Days**

Pal and and his family

* * *

[In the south it's like I'm a Presley

So make sure and use proper nomenclature

When you're king, it don't mean it don't mean that no men hate ya

It mean that more men hate ya]

* * *

**Saiko**

Tobias and his family

* * *

[We not kissing no ass to be accepted

So if you don't fuck with me cool, guess what, I don't fuck with you fool

But still I'm gone be respected

It go down when shit get hectic

Turn up when they least expect it

And it's always family first cause I would never leave them neglected

The hardest out here, we never soft

No hesitating, we're breaking you off

But never the less, never will settle for less

I'm professor but just call me prof

I did what they wouldn't and went where they couldn't, you can't deny it]

* * *

**fnaf marionette**

Boss 4,Fred Jones,Bonnie Clyde, Vernice

* * *

[Spoke up when others was quiet

Think that it's easy? I dare you to try it

I been in the game, always gon be in the game as long as I choose it

Just know that it's deeper than money, and deeper than media, deeper than music

So long as I keep it 100 with nothing to hide, they'll never refuse it

That's why I'm holding my own, seated on throne, I'll never lose it

Because I'm the king]

* * *

**Might be on Hiatus**

* * *

[Hook]

* * *

**And remember review positively and constructively, no hating….Zooonne! And pm me for OC**

* * *

[Verse 2 – Big KRIT]

[K R I T, king of the south

Fuck what you heard, nigga fuck what you thought

Old school cheer, swinging like Thor

Bow down to greatness when you enter my car

Behead my foes, threw them in my vault

Got a bad bitch and she straighten my fur

Gripping wood grain like a battle ax, handle that]

* * *

**End...or Nah?**

* * *

[Staking my claim, nigga I was here first

Put my flag on it, multi till the sun die, better believe that bitch

On Mount Olympus throwing lightning bolts at these nonbelievers, did you see that shit?]


	7. Trio Chapter 2: A Suzu Night

**B.O.B ft Future – Ready Instrumental **

**Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland - Dilemma **

**Rick Ross – Black and White Remix **

**Hit-boy - Fan **

**B.O.B. – Play For Keeps **

**Future – Monster**

**Lil Bibby and Lil Herb – Play They Role **

**Slum Dogz - The Jungle Book **

**King Los – Ghetto Boy **

**Mary J Blige – All That I Can Say**

* * *

**Ok its been awhile but we back, last few chapters we saw our Heroes and Heroines battle it out in the Kinzoku Tournament, Pal dispelled a magician, Chronos crushed a lil girl's spirit...fuck him, Athena outsmarted a nerd, Hana showed a bodybuilder that THIS IS A, NO FLEX...ZONE! Chronos manage to piss off everybody, even Titan couldn't keep his cool against the bastard, almost disqualifying himself from the tournament but our number 1 hero Titan manage to stop himself with the help of Professor Nicki and go on to destroy a type disadvantage. Everything is not as all good though, JG and Ebisu have a plots brewing. But enough with that back to our show.**

**[BMS: B.O.B ft Future – Ready Instrumental]**

**INT. SUZU STADIUM NIGHT**

**FADE IN:**

**?**

(Watches as Titan comes into the lobby)

Not bad for a peasant.

**TITAN**

Hmm...hey Athen-

**ATHENA**

(Slaps him on the face)

Know your place, Kaishi boy.

**?**

Tiiiiitan!

**Just than Hana and the others walk up to them.**

**TITAN**

Sup guys?

**HANA**

You did it!

**TOBIAS**

Good job bro, I knew you had this in the bag.

**PAL**

To beat a type weakness with your way of battling is impressive.

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

Enjoy your victory now Kaishi boy, once I figure out your weakness you're throu...?

**Just then the professor walks up to Titan**

**[BMS: Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland - Dilemma Instrumental]**

**NICKI**

...Good job...Titan.

**TITAN**

(Smiles)

Thanks Professor, and thanks for stopping me earlier.

**NICKI**

(Blushes)

No need to thank me...and you can just call me Eliza, Titan...

**ATHENA**

Does she like him? How can she like this Kaishi boy? Either way I'm must keep her safe,in case he tries to take advantage of her.

**HANA**

(Smirks)

Hey Titan, why don't you take Eliza on a tour of the town? I'm sure she wants to shop for a lil bit.

**NICKI**

(Blushing madly (Thinking))

Hana?!(Like a...date...with Titan!...But why do I always get like this when it comes to him?)

**Shit professor because I made this shit.**

**TITAN**

Ok.

**NICKI**

(Thinking)

Oh my Arceas, said yes?!

**Ha ha.**

**TOBIAS**

Prof-

**HANA**

(Stops Tobias and whispers to him)

Don't even try.

**PAL**

(Thinking while looking at Hana and Tobias)

Think I'll stay out of this.

**TOBIAS**

Yes Ma'am.

**ATHENA**

I'll be going with you Professor Nicki.

**NICKI**

What?...um it's not necessary Princess.

**ATHENA**

It is when it involves these Kaishi boys. And it would give me time to learn about the youngest Pokémon Professor in all the regions. Unless you got a problem with it, Mr. Yamazaki.

**TITAN**

(Confused)

No.

**ATHENA**

Then it's decided.

**NICKI**

(Smiles thinking)

...(Why do I feel so depressed?)

* * *

**Later at Suzu Town Plaza our heroine and professor are shopping through the beautiful lit stores...**

**[BMS: Rick Ross – Black and White Remix]**

**ATHENA**

I love shopping.

**NICKI**

I agree...but don't you think we should give Titan a break?

**ATHENA**

No, he can handle it.

**NICKI**

Titan?

**TITAN**

(Smiles at Nicki)

I'm good.

**NICKI**

(Blushes)

Ok.

**ATHENA**

(Pretends not to notice)

Hmph...

* * *

**Around the time Titan, Athena, and Nicki left...**

**PAL**

(Starts walking away)

Guess I'll be taking my leave.

**HANA**

(Waves)

Bye Pal.

**Just then we see a girl running after a man with a pichu…**

**LITTLE GIRL**

(Trips and falls)

Pichu!

**PAL**

(Runs after the man)

Not while I'm standing.

**TOBIAS**

(Runs after Pal)

Beautiful go find Titan.

**HANA**

If you fail you die.

**TOBIAS**

(Thinking)

Wouldn't count on it beautiful.

* * *

**Now back to our main hero at a fancy restaurant...**

**NICKI**

Oh this is a nice restaurant...

**TITAN**

Yeah.

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

Suzu Number 1 Kitchen is known for having the most fanciest and delicious food. And since I Princess of Kinzoku Region I eat here for free.

**TITAN**

(Elite starts ringing)

I'll be back guys.

**While Titan is gone a biker gang walks in and sits at the bar…**

**[BMS: Hit-boy - Fan]**

**NICKI**

Mhmmmm...I can't decide.

**ATHENA**

Indeed, everything is so delicious it's hard to choose...but on another note Professor Nicki, what's going on with you and that Kaishi boy?

**NICKI**

Nothin...He's just a friend...

**?**

But of course she wouldn't date a lil boy like him.

**NICKI**

(Trembling)

Ahhh!

**BIKER LEADER**

What's wrong baby? Ain't see a real man before?

**ATHENA**

I don't see no man here peasants, you guys are babies at the most.

**BIKER LEADER**

(Reveals a bat from his jacket)

Oh yeah maybe I should teach you women to know your place. Right boys?

**BIKER GRUNTS**

Yeah!

But before he can get closer to the girls...

**TITAN**

(Cuts off the Biker Leader's path)

Guys we gotta drop your stuff off and go help Tobias and Pal out.

**BIKER LEADER**

Can't you see me and the ladies...are having a conversatiooon?!

**NICKI**

(Watches as the biker swings the bat at Titan)

Tiiitaan?!

**TITAN**

(Blocks the bat with his sword)

Yeah?

**BIKER LEADER**

What?

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

Isn't it great to have bodyguards, finish him slave.

**TITAN**

(Moves around him quick)

Not your slave.

**BIKER LEADER**

(Ko'ed by a hit to the back of the head by Titan's sword)

Uuuughhhh

**BIKER GRUNTS**

Boss!

Titan looks at the grunts.

**BIKER GRUNTS**

(Grab their leader and run)

Aaaaaaah!

**ATHENA**

Good job slave.

**TITAN**

Not your slave.

**ATHENA**

What is the issue that has you having to drop my bags off?

**TITAN**

We gotta stop somebody wearing a suit with a JG logo from stealing a Pokémon.

**ATHENA**

That man is a part of some type of group that seems to have the objective of stealing Pokémon, it seems I must stop him, and since you're here you'll assist me Kaishi slave.

**TITAN**

(Starts walking away)

Not your slave Athena.

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

Hmmm...I guess I could ask Tobias, since you being disrespectful.

* * *

**Titan foresees a scenario...**

**ATHENA**

Tobias, you'll sacrifice your life for me, right?

**TOBIAS**

(Heart Eyes)

Yes princess!

**Scenario ends...**

* * *

**TITAN**

(Feeling defeated)

Fuck...Fine...

**ATHENA**

Bow down and swear your life to me.

**NICKI**

Titan...don't...

**TITAN**

(Bows)

If she's serious, I rather it be me then Tobias. He'll do almost anything for the women he falls in love with. He's been like that since a young age.

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

Good boy, now swear your life to your superior.

**TITAN**

I swear my life to you...

**ATHENA**

Say it.

**TITAN**

Princess...Athena...

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

Good, now that you understand your place, we can move on.

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS:** **B.O.B. – Play For Keeps]**

**bryf963 presents...**

**Pokemon Titanium**

[How much must I repeat? We only play for keeps

No time-outs, no free throws, no refs, no penalties]

**TRIO Chapter 2**

[No handouts, no pit stops, no cheat codes, no sleep

But the drinks are on us, if you with it then pull up a seat]

**Written by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

[When you're roaming through the jungle talk is nothing, talk is cheap

Time is money, money is power, power corrupts eventually, damn

So what are the options? What are the choices left for me?

What other rule is left to break? I guess my fate is a quest for me]

**Characters by...**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

[Man I'm a dog that ain't got no leash

Man got a crib, it ain't got no lease]

**Seje** **For Days**

[Man got a flow that ain't got no brain]

**fnaf** **marionette**

[But I still get brain, no hands no teeth, uh]

**Saiko**

[Nowadays, niggas are killas on the beat]

[But where I was raised all of the killas was down the street]

**Starring**

**Titan Yamazaki**

[Better do your research

Feeling like I fell out of the sky and landed feet first

My squad go hard, my squad go concrete, watch my team work

Hell yea, you can tell that the boy finna eat cause I took my seat first

3 course meal, full entrée, refills and I want my dessert]

**Pal Hogkoshi**

[So why not make a toast? Tomorrow could always be worse

Now keep them bottles coming by the kiloliter

And get that Ana off your chest, try to keep a clean shirt

I'm so Grand Hustle, you ain't even in my league sir

What's up with these nerds?

They be out here, gettin' their salads tossed, gettin' their leaves turned]

**Athena Misumi**

[The game just ain't what it used to be, the quality is blurred

But a dying breed survives and a dynasty emerged

So put it in the air if you entirely concur

She call me hippie cause I live without any concern

Up on this green earth, I'm on them green herbs

Yeah yeah, yeah, I stay in them trees like the Keeblers]

**Also Starring**

**Hana Yukari**

[And they say that I look higher in person]

**Tobias Bailstone**

[As a kid I played in the yard, but now I'm astro turfing]

**Jaakuna-Gurupu**

**Ebisu**

[I lived the actual version of the fantasies they utter

Made up stories of threesomes, they must just be seeing double]

**Many More... Come on, this the beginning.**

[Run for cover, here comes trouble

My heart is going cold so I gotta sleep with warmer covers]

**Featuring**

**Professor Eliza Nicki**

[Polar bear pimpin', solar flare spittin'

Somebody tell 'em that this is professional stuntin', don't attempt it]

**Shiki Bailstone**

[Society is twisted, they tryna take us under

So when you see them folks, don't forget to warn a brother]

**More to come...**

[I made it out alive but still the battle is a struggle

Veni, vidi, vici, I came, I saw, I conquered]

* * *

**[BM: Fades out]**

**BACK TO:**

**EXT. JAAKUNA-GURUPU STRONGHOLD NIGHT**

**After a long chase, the JG grunt makes it just in time to get in the elevator while the steel door behind Pal and Tobias.**

**JG GRUNT**

Haha catch me if you can!

**PAL**

(Watches as the door closes)

Oh really?

**TOBIAS**

(Texting on the Elite)

Pal you got a plan?

**PAL**

Pursuit and defeat.

**TOBIAS**

Ok...

* * *

**Around the same time...**

**Pokemon Center in Suzu Stadium...**

**[BMS:** **B.O.B ft Future – Ready Instrumental]**

**LITTLE GIRL**

(Crying)

Pichu...huh?

**TITAN**

(Softly pats the crying girl's head and smiles)

Don't cry.

**HANA**

Don't worry if anybody can get your Pokémon back, its Titan.

**ATHENA**

He'd better, not just anybody gets the right to be my slave.

**HANA**

Whaaaat?!

**TITAN**

(Sighs)

Ain't have a choice.

**HANA**

No choice...you used Tobias as a threat, didn't you Princess?

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

I didn't mean it when I said his name, but I know you meant what you said.

**TITAN**

(Ignoring Athena to check his Elite)

Hmmmm...

**ATHENA**

(Follows as Titan starts walking away)

Hey!

* * *

**As our main hero heads off to the location, Pal and Tobias go down the stairs of the building they make it into a factory…**

**[BMS: Rick Ross – Black and White Remix]**

**PAL**

(Looks at all the stolen Pokéballs)

Susly?

**TOBIAS**

What is all this?

**JG GRUNT**

Our operation lil boy.

**PAL**

So this is what happened to all those missing Pokémon.

**JG GRUNT**

You are smart for a kid, however this is where you grow up or die.

* * *

**Around this time our hero and heroine make it to the Stronghold... **

**ATHENA**

(Looking at the door)

It's locked now what do we do?

**TITAN**

Hmmmm...Go Blaze.

**ATHENA**

(Thinking while watching Titan's Pokémon)

No way his Pokémon can break ope-

**Just then the Quilava manages to open the door with a strong Inferno…**

**TITAN**

(Starts walking in)

Good job Blaze.

**ATHENA**

This must be their headquarters...hey!

**TITAN**

(Walking up the stairs instead of going downstairs)

Hmmm...

* * *

**Let's see how Pal is fairing along…**

**[BMS: Future - Monster]**

**JG GRUNT**

So which one of you is ready to die first?

**PAL**

(Smirks)

Tobias?

**TOBIAS**

I got this.

**PAL**

On my way-

**?**

Don't think so little brother.

* * *

**Upstairs...**

**ATHENA**

(Standing in front of a whole bunch of defeated grunts.)

Good job slave.

**TITAN**

Ugh...Good job, return Raikage.

**Our heroes walk into what seems to be a big office.**

**BOSS 2**

(A tall muscular man in only black pants and black shoes stand before our heroes)

Good, 3 was right, now you'll get crushed by me, Bulldozer.

* * *

**All these cuts man...**

**PAL**

(Sees a blond haired woman in a red dress and red shoes)

Mayjada.

**MAYJADA**

First you embarrass father now you want to hurwt your older sister's pwan.

**TOBIAS**

(Heart Eyes)

Hey beautiful, the names Tobias.

**PAL**

Susly?

**MAYJADA**

Whatever loser, now back to the half-

**PAL**

(Brings his pokeball out)

Return that girls pichu and all the pokemon you stole.

**TOBIAS**

(Brings his pokeball out)

Yeah!

**MAYJADA**

(Brings a pokeball out)

In your dreams I would listen to you.

**JG GRUNT**

You must lack intelligence to challenge us, now die!

**And with that I end the chap...just joking. We now have Dieno and Heracross vs Mayjada's Dugtrio and JG Grunt's Growlithe.**

* * *

**Meanwhile back to our main guy...**

**ATHENA**

Bulldozer huh? You don't seem too tough.

**TITAN**

(Noticing something)

Hmmmm...

**Just then a book case slides over from the left of Titan.**

**?**

(Walking in)

Just my luck look who it is, my little princess and a weakling.

**ATHENA**

(Angry)

Ebisu!

**EBISU**

(Smirks)

Yes my princess?

**ATHENA**

How dare you disobey your superior? Now I will put you in your place.

**EBISU**

(Stares at her body)

I don't think so, you and Hana are mine now.

**ATHENA**

I don't belong to you!

**EBISU**

You'll learn soon enough...

**Just then Ebisu disappears...**

**ATHENA**

Wha?

**TITAN**

(Now barely standing behind her, in pain with a needle in his arm)

Ugh!

**ATHENA**

(Shocked to see Titan facing against Ebisu and a Tentacool with a dark aura around it.)

Yamazaki!

**TITAN**

(Pulls the needle out)

Ugh...

**EBISU**

(Smirks)

So you are a real Yamazaki, I'm impressed that you figured out it was a hologram as soon as it disappeared. You was able to block me but you didn't see my Tentacool's Poison Sting fast enough.

**ATHENA**

(Trembling)

Then that means-

**BULLDOZER**

He just got attacked really bad by a shadow Pokémon.

**EBISU**

Give up princess and I promise to be gentle.

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

What do I do?

**TITAN**

You wish.

**ATHENA**

Yamazaki...

**TITAN**

I can take them both if I have to-

**ATHENA**

(Smirks)

And while you do that I take out this Weakling that claims to be a bulldozer.

**EBISU**

Look at you, you can barely stand.

**[BMS: Lil Bibby and Lil Herb – Play They Role]**

**TITAN**

Go Fly.

**Titan brings out his Pokémon…**

**ATHENA**

A Staravia, not bad, now Lapris, present yourself.

**BULLDOZER**

Now that's what I'm talking about, go Primeape.

**As we now see the Pokémon appear on the field.**

**EBISU**

Use Poison sting.

**As Fly dodges the attack, Titan blocks the Poison Stings intended for him.**

ATHENA

Lapris, Ice Beam.

BULLDOZER

(Smirks)

Silly girl.

**But instead of being frozen Primeape is standing tall with a frozen fist.**

**ATHENA**

(Shocked)

No way...

**BULLDOZER**

Use MegaPunch!

**ATHENA**

(Watches Primeape jump and dive at Lapris)

Dodge!

**Lapris manages to dodge the MegaPunch...**

**ATHENA**

(Looking at the huge crater left by Primeape)

What, how is it that strong?!

**EBISU**

Bubble.

**As the Tentacool sends bubble after bubble...**

**TITAN**

Shit...

**EBISU**

Haha haha!

**ATHENA**

What it's on my side too?!

**EBISU**

Couldn't leave my darlings to they're selves for too long...

**ATHENA**

I'll never be yours-

**BULLDOZER**

Looks like this battles over.

**ATHENA**

(Sees that Primeape is gone)

What?!

**BULLDOZER**

Now!

**TITAN**

Fly!

**ATHENA**

(Sees the ground shake at Lapris)

Lapris!

**BULLDOZER**

It's over, Focus blast.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**MAYJADA**

Dig!

Dugtrio goes into the ground.

**JG GRUNT**

Use flamethrower on Heracross.

**TOBIAS**

Dodge it and use Bullet Seed

**But before Heracross can dodge, Dugtrio hits it with dig sending it into the path of the Flamethrower.**

**TOBIAS**

(Watches as his pokemon takes damage)

No...Not again...

**PAL**

Dragon Pulse!

**Pal's Dieno hits Growlithe with a strong Dragon Pulse.**

**JG GRUNT**

Damn you, use Bite.

**TOBIAS**

Ariel Ace!

**Before Growlithe can even move, it is defeated by Heracross's attack.**

**JG GRUNT**

Damn you brat...go Wailmer use surf!

**MAYJADA**

No you retard!

**TOBIAS**

Heracross grab Dieno.

**Dugtrio is accidentally defeated by Wailmer's Surf.**

**PAL**

(Heracross lands with Dieno and Dieno defeats Wailmer with another Dragon Pulse.)

Not much competition sis.

[**BME]**

**MAYJADA**

...Since my wittle brother wants to talk shit how about I turn it up a notch. Go Diglet and Rhyorn.

**PAL**

(Shows a hint of concern)

Susly?!

**TOBIAS**

What's with them?

**MAYJADA**

(Smirks)

Shadow Pokémon, now for a demonstration, Rhyhorn, Shadow blast.

**PAL**

Dodge.

**MAYJADA**

(Smirks)

Shadow Blitz.

**Before Dieno can dodge its hit by a shadow blitz by a fast moving Diglet and put into the path of the Shadow Blast.**

**PAL**

(Looking calm (but thinking while his Pokémon lays defeated))

Damn, don't think I got what it takes to make a comeback.

**MAYJADA**

(Laughing)

Give up, it's impossible to beat me.

**Clift hanger...na we'll be right back…**

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**[BMS:** **Slum Dogz - The Jungle Book]**

**Whats good guys and ladies? How was your summer? Let me know in the reviews. Anyway I know…**

**Where you been? I'm in the Corps of Jobs.**

**Why haven't you updated lately? No internet *****.**

**How are you answer questions then? Got a new phone plane**

**Will you be able to do weekly updates? Unfortunately no.**

**Anything for the haters? I'm Fost Da Writer and not only do I write stories, I fuck haters wives…LONG DICK STYLE!**

**Well back to the show…**

* * *

**BACK TO:**

**[BMS: King Los – Ghetto Boy]**

**TITAN**

(Breathing a lil heavy)

Game Ebisu.

**EBISU**

Impossible?!

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

That was close...

**Ok let's get a rewind...**

* * *

**Flashback...**

**ATHENA**

(Sees the ground shake at Lapris)

Lapris!

**TITAN**

Fly!

**Fly takes some damage from bubble but manages to use whirlwind to move Lapris away and hit Ebisu's Tentacle with multiple Ariel Aces.**

**ATHENA**

Ice beam.

**EBISU**

(Watches as Tentacool is frozen and defeated by Ice Beam)

Noooo!

* * *

**Now back to the present...**

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

That was close, as much as I hate to say it this peasant saved my pokemon.

**EBISU**

(Runs away like a bitch)

You'll pay for this?!

**BULLDOZER**

Not bad trainer but you have yet to see my power go Hariyama.

**ATHENA**

(Watches as the big yellow boxing looking pokemon is summon)

Lapris Ice Beam.

**BULLDOZER**

Force Palm.

**Hariyama's attack manages to stop the Ice Beam.**

**ATHENA**

What?!

**BULLDOZER**

Arm Thrust.

**Fly goes in and gets damage blocking the Arm Thrust with Ariel Ace.**

**TITAN**

Athena!

**ATHENA**

Ice Beam.

**Hariyama takes serious damage but is unfrozen.**

**ATHENA**

What...?!

**BULLDOZER**

(Smirks)

Mega Punch.

**Just then Primeape KO's Lapris with a crater making Mega Punch.**

**ATHENA**

Lapris

**BULLDOZER**

(Smirks)

You kids are life years away from beating.

**TITAN**

(Stares at Bulldozer)

...

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

Lapris is my strongest Pokémon, what do I do?

**TITAN**

Athena, go into that secret entrance Ebisu came out of, I got him from here.

**ATHENA**

You expect me to believe a peas-

**TITAN**

(Puts his finger to her lips)

I got it...go.

**ATHENA**

(Slaps him on the face and walks away)

Don't touch me, and hurry up...slave.

**BULLDOZER**

I feel bad but I must kill you then her.

**TITAN**

You wish.

**BULLDOZER**

Die.

* * *

**We are now brought. Back to Pal and Tobias...**

**MAYJADA**

(Laughing)

Give up, it's impossible to beat me.

**TOBIAS**

You wish...

**MAYJADA**

What?

**TOBIAS**

(Serious)

You wish beautiful. I won't lose to even you because I still have one person I must defeat. And if Titan was here he wouldn't let me live this down. You ready Pal?

**PAL**

(Smirks)

Not too bad of a speech...Go Clyde.

**We now see Pal's Duosion on the field**.

**PAL**

Snipe.

**MAYJADA**

Awww my wittle bwother favowite pokemon... it's a shame I have to kill it. Both of you attack Dousion.

**TOBIAS**

Endure!

**Heracross manages to block both attacks but at the cost of taking serious damage.**

**MAYJADA**

Damn you! Shadow Blitz and Shadow Blast...

**TOBIAS**

Focus with a Counter!

**MAYJADA**

Dodge...wait no!

**But it's too late, Mayjada's Pokémon dodge on command and start to glow**.

**MAYJADA**

(Watches as Future Sight KO's Diglet and seriously damages Rhyorn)

Noooo.

**TOBIAS**

Now Focus Punch!

**MAYJADA**

Impossible you used counter!

**TOBIAS**

(Winks)

I lied.

**MAYJADA**

(Watches as her last Pokemon is KO'ed)

Noooo!

**PAL**

(Smirks)

Such a shame Sis.

**MAYJADA**

Whatever I'll destroy you next time half breed.

**JG GRUNT**

(Watches her walk to the back door)

Hey what about me?!

**MAYJADA**

(Leaves and locks the door)

Sorry but you will take the fall.

**JG GRUNT**

(Runs banging on the door)

No nooo!

**PAL**

Ahem...

**JG GRUNT**

(Slowly turns around in comedic fashion)

...Guys...um...If you'll excuse-

**TOBIAS**

Heracross.

**And with that Heracross takes out the guard.**

**TOBIAS**

(Looking at the KO'ed Grunt)

What now, Pal?

**PAL**

Now we call the Police.

* * *

**Meanwhile for the 20th time...**

**[BME]**

**ATHENA**

(Walking down a hallway)

How far does this go?-

**Just then she hears footsteps approaching fast.**

**ATHENA**

(Thinking)

Damn, he must have lost, I knew he couldn't do it!

**TITAN**

(Stops running and walks up to her)

Athena.

**ATHENA**

(Slaps him on the face)

Peasant that's Princess to you, anyway what happen to him?

**TITAN**

He's waiting for the police to get him, he has honor for a villain.

**ATHENA**

I see good job slave, now let's go.

**As the heroes enter the office a hologram is triggered and a shadowed out woman stands before them.**

**BOSS 6**

Mmmmm Yamazaki, I see you made it all the way here. Are you ready to be mine forever?

**ATHENA**

As much as I dislike him, he is my slave and I refuse to hand him to criminals.

**BOSS 6**

Oooh that's so sweet you have a lil girlfriend...to bad you're destined to be mine.

**ATHENA**

No he is not, I already have a boyfriend.

**BOSS 6**

So he's all mine then, I hate competition you know.

**TITAN**

No I'm not. And who are you?

**BOSS 6**

Your Master and Teacher, Titanium Yamazaki.

**TITAN**

I rather not.

**BOSS 6**

(Smirks)

You don't have a choice.

**ATHENA**

Indeed but that's only meant for me.

**BOSS 6**

Oh so you do those things to your slaves too.

**ATHENA**

(Shocked)

What things?!

**BOSS 6**

(Speaking seductively)

Oh you know even women have their needs.

**ATHENA**

(Blushes)

I would never, especially with a peasant.

**BOSS 6**

Oh a virgin huh?

**ATHENA**

That's none of your business! And as Princess of the Kinzoku Region, I will bring down your organization.

**BOSS 6**

That's perfect, I love deliveries, bye Titan.

As the hologram fades out, the woman blows Titan a kiss.

**ATHENA**

What a crazy woman.

**TITAN**

Hhmmmm..how she know my name?

**[BMS:** **Mary J Blige – All That I Can Say]**

**ATHENA**

(Looks at Titan suspiciously)

Don't know...wait...how did you beat both of his Pokémon? You never explained yourself.

**TITAN**

(Hears police sirens and starts walking away)

Easy I defeated him.

**ATHENA**

(Follows)

Hey slave get back here.

And with that the story ends...for now.

**END**

**Credits**

**[Loving you is wonderful**

**Something like a miracle**

**Rest assured I feel the same way you do]**

**Characters**

**Fo$T Da Writer**

**Titan, Athena, Hana, Nicki, Chronos, other characters**

**[Meeting you isn't hard**

**With you I can't let down my guard**

**Stay secure that's all I'm asking from you**

**(Stay secure)**

**I wish I had words to tell (I wish)**

**This feeling that I know so well**

**But I don't, I don't ]**

**Seje For Days**

**Pal and and his family**

**[All that I can say**

**(Do do, do do, do do, do)**

**All that I can say**

**(Do do, do do, do do, do)**

**All that I can say**

**(Do do, do do, do do, do)**

**All that I can say**

**(Do do, do do, do do, do)**

**I've always been curious**

**Meeting someone serious**

**Looking for someone who loves like me]**

**Saiko**

**Tobias and his family**

**[But the day I stopped my search**

**It seemed that you were put on this Earth**

**To show me everything I could not see**

**I wish I could find a way**

**To tell you how I felt that daym that I'm all him**

**Living and forgiving and**

**I would do it all again**

**Genuine, Seraphim**

**Sweeter than cinnamon**

**Heaven-sent gentleman**

**Sent him here for loving him**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**[BM: Fades out]**


	8. Save File 1

Save 1

What's good y'all, I'm planning out the next chapter but I would like your input.

Leave your comments and choices in the reviews

Road to the next arena:

1\. Everybody together

2\. Athena and Titan

3\. Pal and Titan

still but Titan and Professor Nicki


	9. Poke update

**Cam'ron ft. Juelz Santana – Oh Yeah**

* * *

**Skit**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. FO$T PRODUCTIONS, DAY**

**Sitting at a desk we see a young Roselyn Sánchez in a woman's dress shirt, black knee length skirt and black heels.**

**SECRETARY**

(Sighs out of depression)

Ever since Fo$t disappeared off the face of the earth, our views have been halted what are we going to do?

**BUSINESS MAN**

(Smirks)

Simple Fo$t Productions becomes mines.

**SECRETARY**

(Gets angry at the fat, bald, Kane from WWE looking...(Diss was cut due to time restraint)...in a suit)

Not you again?

**BUSINESS MAN**

You all did your best but it's only right that you merge with us.

**SECRETARY**

No way, Fo$T will be back.

**BUSINESS MAN**

Don't you get it, he's never coming back face it! Our president is no longer back which means not only will he be sued by DC, Nintendo, or even Naruto's and Danganronpa's creators if he tries to make his stories but even the president will more than likely fire him, plus the reason he probably isn't coming back is because...he's...out...of...juice!

**SECRETARY**

That's a lie and you know it.

**BUSINESS MAN**

Regardless I'm still taking over.

**SECRETARY**

(Shocked)

No...

**BUSINESS MAN**

Don't cry even though soon all of you will be laid off due to insubordination.

**SECRETARY**

Fire me but not all the workers.

**BUSINESS MAN**

(Laughs)

You think i care about your lives? By the time I'm done with this place you guys are going to be known as an even bigger fail than a Mase overseas concert. Now if you excuse me.

**SECRETARY**

(Crying while thinking)

It can't be over Fo$t we need you.

**Just then a shock expression appears on his face while he's on the phone.**

**BUSINESS MAN**

What?!

**SECRETARY**

Huh?

**BUSINESS MAN**

(Shocked)

What do you mean the press conference and my take over has been cancelled?!

**SECRETARY**

(Crying with hope)

Can it be?

**BUSINESS MAN**

(Angry)

Hey you turn on the TV.

**Music playing:** **Cam'ron ft. Juelz Santana – Oh Yeah**

**Inside a limo in front of the building, there is a young thick, yet muscular man in a black suit...**

**?**

(Sitting on the couch)

It's been a long time...

**NESS**

(Smirks)

They thought we was dead huh? Na, we ain't dead. Now show them why you still Da Writer. Show them for the fans, the haters, their wives and their daughters. R.I.P. to the love ones and fuck everybody who hate it let's do this.

**Fo$t walks out then into the building.**

**BUSINESS MAN**

Nooo!

**SECRETARY**

It is!

**Fo$t salutes his workers and high fives his workers while he heads into the elevator.**

**SECRETARY**

(Looks at the author in front of her)

Fost!

**FOST**

(Smirks)

Sup?

**SECRETARY**

(Angry with tears)

Where you been?

**FOST**

I'll explain when I get to this press conference.

**BUSINESS MAN**

What?!

**FOST**

(Walking to the elevator)

Oh yeah you...guards.

**BUSINESS MAN**

(Being carried out)

Nooooo! YOU PAY FOR THIS!

**As the guards take away the Business man, Fo$t takes the elevator with his secretary ...meanwhile at the press conference area.**

**FEMALE REPORTER**

So it seems after 5 to 6 long months, Fo$t has made his return.

**MALE REPORTER**

(Uses a skeptical tone)

But my question is can he even make a return?

**Back at the elevator Fo$t's secretary lights his blunt for him.**

**FEMALE REPORTER**

Of course he can-

**MALE REPORTER**

(As the reporter talks we see Fost smoking his blunt)

Listen as a man who doesn't really get into Fo$t's work, you have to think about it like this, how is he even still relevant, how will the people take his reason for his multiple hiatus? He had fans that saw past his format and found his potential his work and now he's wasted it.

**FEMALE REPORTER**

I get what you're saying but Fo$t fans-

**MALE REPORTER**

Don't even exist, he only has in total of all stories maybe 20 followers and 2000 views at the most?! What can that accomplish? Honestly he should hang the towel i mean he's in trade school so why even bother?!

**FEMALE REPORTER**

(Angry)

Now listen-

**CROWD**

Fost Fost Fost Fost!

**SECRETARY**

(Talking to you and the audience)

Ladies and gentlemen-

**FOST**

(Winks at her)

Catalina I got this boo.

**SECRETARY**

(Smiles and blushes)

Ok.

**FOST**

What's good with y'all, how's everyone?

**CROWD**

Good!

**MALE REPORTER**

(Holds his hand up while thinking)

Now to destroy him.

**FOST**

(Sees the reporter)

Oh you, have a question, sir?

**MALE REPORTER**

Male reporter you haven't yet name and all around Fost hater, so Mr. Fo$t, you've finally bless us with your presence huh, I wonder what important reason you have that kept you away for so long.

**FEMALE REPORTER**

Sally Applegate, just like my partner I would like to know as well, being a fan of your work and all.

**MALE REPORTER**

(Angry)

How come she gets a nam-

**FOST**

To answer the question I'ma do a mini timeline on some Facebook shit. Let's go like May, school work getting heavy because im in advance at my trade school so shit don't get better until July. Now my summer break got cancelled so now a days the lack of sleep I get is killing me (2-3hrs to be precise). Now around the end of July, the next day after I finished those 2 Teen Titans episodes, I find out my grandma died. Same woman that's always loved me no matter, took me in when I almost ended up on the streets y'all. But let me chill I'm getting emotional, so with that and the fact that my cousin got set up, im out of commission for writing, so we get back November I'm finally feeling ready to get back into shit. Find out my Uncle dying and he don't even make it to thanksgiving, I'm outta commission again till mid-November, now chop of 5-6 more weeks for fucking and heartbreak with the ladies and now we here. Oh shout out those who asked if I was good, especially to Trib who gave me Zara from my Teen Titan, and a future OC for my next fic.

**SECRETARY**

(Thinking to herself amazed)

Good job, that male reporter won't shak-

**MALE REPORTER**

(Uses a mocking tone while smirking)

Oh so most likely you won't have "the skill to pay the bills"?

**SECRETARY**

(Thinking to herself nervous)

Oh no.

**FOST**

Why pay them when I can get your daughter to do that for me?

**MALE REPORTER**

(Gets ready to run at Fo$t in anger)

What did you just say?!

**FOST**

See if I actually meant that you wouldn't been able to tell the difference, do I still got it, my lines are still nice on this writing shit.

**MALE REPORTER**

(Stops and is no in denial)

Yep that's why acted like to, humor you.

**FEMALE REPORTER**

Yeah right, Fo$t what's the status on your shows.

**FOST**

So expect new chapters when I post them, I should have some soon.

**FEMALE REPORTER**

Anything else you have for us?

**FOST**

Read the stories, submit OC's, pm me when ever, love y'all.

**Fo$t leaves.**

**FEMALE REPORTER**

And there you have it, Fo$t Da Writer is back, what will he do next who knows.

**END**


End file.
